


Berserk: A Pokémon Leafgreen Nuzlocke

by KivatheDCWizard



Series: Nuzlockes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nuzlocke Challenge, Original Character(s), Pokemon LeafGreen Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: Follow the journey of Jodi, a young girl from Pallet Town as she goes on her Pokémon Journey. But aside from her goal to achieve becoming the very best, her journey turns to one of self discovery as she tries to find out more about her family's past. Not to mention new rules are put in place by the Pokemon League and the fact a criminal organization is terrorizing the Region, it is going to be one hectic journey.
Series: Nuzlockes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708228
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**BERSERK: A POKEMON LEAF GREEN NUZLOCKE FANFIC  
PROLOGUE  
**  
_ATTENTION!  
  
As of late, due to the increase in trainer activity in Kanto it has caused massive capture of various species, reducing their population in the wild and potentially harming the ecosystem. To preserve the delicate natural balance, temporary measures are being put into place for new trainers.  
  
First, select species of Pokemon are locked behind passes, the FireRed and LeafGreen Pass. There are Pokemon that are allowed to be caught by trainers wielding any type of pass, but certain Pokemon, mostly Pokemon having suffered the most from the wild population decline, are locked behind passes. Some Pokemon can hence only be caught by Trainers wielding a certain type of pass. For example, Ekans is only accessible to those with a FireRed Pass, while the Sandshrew are available to those with a LeafGreen Pass.   
  
Additional measures are in place are the following:  
  
1\. Trainers are only allowed to catch the first Pokemon they encounter on a new Route or area. If you knock it out or capture it, you are not allowed to catch any other Pokemon in that area.  
  
2\. A duplicates clause is in place. If your first encounter on a route is a Pokemon you already have possessed or registered, you can ignore it and go on until you confront a Pokemon you either have not captured or haven't seen yet. You can also ignore a Pokemon if it is locked behind a pass you do not possess, as stated above.   
  
3\. Pokemon obtained as gifts are not counted as encounters for the area, and neither are Pokemon that you win as a prize or buy, like the Pokemon from the Game Corner or a salesman, as long as they come from an approved list of Pokemon.  
  
4\. Pokemon normally native to Kanto have new forms and evolutions discovered but originally are only found in other regions, are locked off. Because of these special forms and evolutions not naturally being found in Kanto, it is not known what the presence of these type of forms or evolutions will do to the ecosystem so until further notice they are temporarily closed off. Pokemon are hence only allowed to evolve into a form from the approved Kanto Dex.   
  
__5\. Legendary Pokemon are off-limits. While the chance of encountering one is minimal, it is not known how much of the legends are true regarding the Legendary Pokemon and if their absence form the ecosystem would condemn it or not.  
  
__6\. There is no shiny clause. If a Shiny Pokemon is not your first encounter on your route, you cannot catch it. The Shiny Pokemon are rare specimens and if a Shiny Clause were to be allowed, it would bring damage to the Shiny population of the wild, considering the decline already in place for non-Shiny species.  
  
Failure to comply with these rules may result, depending on the charges, a fine, the Pokemon caught outside of the rules of the clause being taken, or in extreme cases the Trainer's License being revoked.   
  
While the Pokemon League understands some of the gripes trainers may have with these rules in terms of limiting their choices, we have explained in depth why these changes are in place and hope any trainer may bring up some understanding for the situation.   
  
_\-------------------------------  
  
In Pallet Town, a young girl has woken up early, as the first rays of the sun has started to wash over the horizon. A wide smile adorned her adorable little face as she bounced off the bed in anticipation, looking out the window. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled in anticipation and her caramel brown hair was messy as she hadn't bothered to groom herself yet. She looked out for what seemed an eternity as she finally saw someone walk toward her home. The blue uniform gave it away. The Postman was there and she was eager in anticipation for a package she had ordered. She didn't hesitate, slipping on her Clefairy slippers and dashing down the stairs still in her jammies, before opening the door and rushing at the postman.   
  
"Whoa there!" the Postman said, startled.   
  
"I am really anticipating a special package today..." she just softly muttered.   
  
"Easy there. I think I got it somewhere in here..." the postman went through his bag as he pulled out a small package. "Are you Jodi Hale?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! It that my package? It is my package, isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Well, in that case, just sign here..." the Postman said as he held out a clipboard with a paper. Jodi quickly jotted down her autograph on the paper.   
  
Jodi looked at the label on the package, which said 'Pokemon League Association'. That confirmed this was the thing she had been waiting for. "Oh, I am so happy!" She hugged the Postman. "I love you!" she let go and skipped back inside her house. "Bye now!"  
  
"That was the most affection I have recieved in a long time..." the Postman muttered. "I need to get a social life."   
  
As Jodi skipped back inside, a white blur tackled her down and started licking at her face. "Fiona, stop! Down girl!" Jodi giggled as her mother's Ninetales showed its affection. She backed down a little, sitting down and twitching all nine of her tails. "I love you too, you little vixen." she said as she scratched the Fire type behind her ears.  
  
"This early and already causing commotion?" a voice said. A woman of middle age, amber eyes and red hair said as she came down the stairs. The Ninetales, Fiona ran towards her master, whom received some affectionate petting from her mistress.   
  
"Sorry if I woke you, Mom...But I'm so excited so my package is here!" Jodi said as she showed off her package.   
  
"Oh really?" the woman asked, both amused and a bit saddened. "Well, someday all boys and girls will want to be a trainer and go out to explore the world. I had hoped it wouldn't happen for a while. Where is the time you toddled around the house...Starkers, declaring 'I am Jodi Hale and clothes are for suckers?'"  
  
"Mom, I was three!" Jodi moaned. "I'm thirteen now. And I really, really want this journey. I want to see places. I want to meet and catch all sorts of Pokemon. And most of all...I want to be strong, like you."   
  
"You are already strong, Jodi. You just are going to learn how to channel that strength." Jodi's mom said as she sighed. "I am not going to stand in the way of your dream. I remember being an excited trainer in my own youth, seeing places, meeting people, battling. It is a joy that I cannot take away from you. I know you are smart and strong but...I am going to miss you when you travel."  
  
"Hey, I call you every day, if needed!" Jodi said.  
  
"You don't have to every day. But often enough. Now, aren't you going to open that package of yours?" Jodi's mom asked.  
  
"Oh! Right..." Jodi said as she tored the paper off. The box was half red and half white, like a Pokeball. She opened it up and looked inside. It contained a Town Map, a small booklet of Adventure Rules, the Pamphlet of the new Pokemon capture rules and most importantly, a shiny card which as acted as Jodi's Trainer License. "It is as great as I thought it would be."  
  
"Yes, it is a special feeling, getting your trainer license." Jodi's Mom said, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Now I have everything, I am going to get my starter!" Jodi said as she bolted out of the room.  
  
"Jodi, aren't you forgetting something?" Jodi's mom called out after her. Jodi turned around, ran towards her mom, pecked her on the cheek and left again. "I meant putting on some clothes! You are not going to go get your Starter in your pajamas, are you?"   
  
"Oh, right!" Jodi said as she turned around again, and ran up the stairs towards her room to get dressed.  
  
Jodi's mom sighed. "To be young and excitable..." she muttered.  
  
Once Jodi came down, she was dressed and washed. Her brown hair was neater now, long in the back, spiky on top and some parts in bangs on the side of her head. She wore a white round hat, which had a magenta trim, making it look like a Premier Ball of sorts. She wore a teal sleeveless shirt, with a black collar and a black circle on the collarbone connected to the black collar. She had black bracelets, long teal socks in the same shade as her shirt and white sneakers with red stripes on them. She had a big, yellow, purse-like travel bag on her. "Contents of the package, check! Emergency potion, check! Cellphone, check! Clothes, check! Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and other things to keep me nice and clean? Check, check, check, check!" she said as she checked the contents of her bag. "How do I look, mom?"  
  
"You look great, Honey!" Jodi's mom said. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She actually did once Jodi tackled her mother in a hug.   
  
"I'll be fine. I promise." Jodi said.   
  
"I know you will..." Jodi's mom sighed. "You know, I have to go to Viridian for work, since that is the first place you go after getting your starter I could wait up a bit..."  
  
"No Mom, you are not getting late for work because of me, no matter how much you think your boss may let you get away with it." Jodi said.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. Every mother has problems letting their kid go sometimes." her mother wiped a tear from her eyes. "But you are growing up and I can't stand in the way of that. Just...be careful out there, okay?"   
  
"I promise I will, Mom!" Jodi said. Jodi then found Fiona nuzzling her cheek, the fox Pokemon whimpering slightly. "I will miss you too, girl." she said as she allowed herself to be licked by the Ninetales. "I promise to keep in touch. And I promise I will be the very best, like no one ever was."  
  
"I know you will go far, Jodi. You have the strength and talent for it." Jodi's mom said as she waved her daughter out as she left towards Oak's lab. Only..."The lab is the other way, Jodi."   
  
Jodi quickly turned around and ran into the other direction. "I meant to do that!" she said as she went in the right direction this time.  
  
From a distance, someone observed Jodi as she went on to her adventure. The person was a boy whom appeared around Jodi's age. A grey hoodie, a hood pulled over his head, purple baggy pants and grey sneakers. His face was hidden, but a sigh could be heard coming from him. "Well, it has begun. I hoped it would have been a few more years, but there was no avoiding it." the person muttered to himself. "Good luck, Jodi Hale. You will need it. Your journey will be full of hardships and truths. I hope you'll be able to handle them."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the prologue to my nuzlocke fanfic. Based on a run I did on a GBA Emulator with the Pokemon Leafgreen ROM.
> 
> The first is an in-universe explanation on the conditions of the nuzlocke, on why you can only catch the first pokemon on each route. The 'deaths' that may occur will be explained through something else.
> 
> I went with a female player character, and her appearance corresponds to that of Leaf. 'Jodi' is one of the optional named you can pick for Leaf in Firered and/or Leafgreen. I went with Jodi because it sounded the nicest in my opinion. 
> 
> Jodi's mom has a name, but her name and profession will be revealed in one of the next chapters.
> 
> Fiona the Ninetales was a Vulpix I caught in the Nuzlocke but didn't end up using. Something similar may happen to other Pokemon I caught but didn't use, but not for every one. 
> 
> I hope this was a nice introduction, I hope to get the next part done soon enough, but I want to finish the next chapter of Miraculous Alliance first. After that, let's see how the run goes, and if it is good enough to span a full fic and maybe, just maybe a full series.


	2. Chapter 1: Pallet Town

**BERSERK: A POKEMON LEAF GREEN NUZLOCKE FANFIC  
CHAPTER ONE: PALLET TOWN  
**  
Oak's laboratory. Where a youth called Gary Oak was impatiently waiting. He would be receiving his starter Pokemon today. But his grandfather was still in the back finishing up something about some research, he cared little for it. It meant that it was just make him wait and he hated that. He tapped his feet and checked his watch. The peace and quiet was boring and he wished for some excitement.   
  
Someone kicked in the door as Jodi stepped through. "What has two thumbs and is getting a starter? This girl!" Jodi pointed at herself with both her thumbs.  
  
On second thought, Gary would rather be bored again now; "Oh, I forgot you would be here as well." Gary moaned.   
  
"Oh, you say that but you don't mean it. Whom can forget about little old me?" Jodi said as she skipped from the door up to Gary's side.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could sometimes." Gary grumbled. "I think a Pokemon would be wasted on you."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Jodi asked.  
  
"You know the crisis we are in? Due to these new rules we are limited in our captures!" Gary explained.   
  
"So?" Jodi said. "I don't think it's bad. I love all Pokemon but it would be hard to decide which ones to use and it may be hard to give them all equal attention, so at least I can now let luck and fate decide my team."   
  
"The fact also stands Kanto still has no new Champion after the last one retired!" Gary said. "I would be strong enough to be Champion once I get my Pokemon, I just know it. I will also be the greatest Champion and I will be a leader whom is respected. While you, you are a walking disaster whom thinks everything is peachy."  
  
"It can be, but not with your attitude. I choose to remain positive!" Jodi said as she pouted. "While you have a stick the size of a Sudowoodo up your butt."   
  
"Well, you think you are Champion material?" Gary asked, clearly getting frustrated.  
  
"Who knows? I just want to become strong and devote my life to Pokemon. I just am going to see where it takes me. If I do get to be Champion, we'll see what it brings. Life is full of surprises after all." Jodi said as she held her hands behind her back and swayed a little from left to right in a cutesie way.   
  
"Well, I'm not going to let that happen. The region needs a serious leader, not an airhead like you." Gary growled.  
  
"Do not mistake my positive attitude for stupidity. I could wipe the floor with you, we will see once we both get our Pokemon." Jodi said.  
  
"Oh, bring it, missy! After you're done you are going to run off crying home to mommy..." Gary said.  
  
The squabble was interrupted as Professor Samuel Oak came in. "Sorry about the wait, there was a matter I still needed to attend to. But I'm glad you are both here." the elder man said as he clapped his hands once. "Good to see you Jodi. I know how excited you've been for this. And my beloved grandson...er, what was your name again?"  
  
"Gramps, that joke is older than you. It wasn't funny the first time and it isn't funny now." Gary groaned.  
  
"His name is Butt!" Jodi said. Gary turned towards her, baffled. "You're a butt!" she said as she booped his nose with his finger.  
  
"I'm not a butt. And enough tomfoolery. This is my big day and I don't want anything ruined. So hurry up, gramps." Gary said.   
  
"Not so impatient, Gary. Remember... _Slowpoke may take it slow and steady, but when the moment's right, he will be ready!_ " Professor Oak said.  
  
"Your poems are worse than your jokes!" Gary grumbled.  
  
"I like your poems, Professor O!" Jodi said. She then stuck her tongue out at Gary, whom looked annoyed. Or maybe that was how his face always looked.  
  
"Anyhow, before I send you off to your journey, I am going to give you both a few gifts." Professor Oak said as he took out two devices. "These are your PokéDexes. The Digital Pokemon Encyclopedia, it registers data on any Pokemon you catch. It can also register new data, so if you find something new or interesting, please put it in your Pokedex. It would help my research greatly."   
  
"Okido, Professor O!" Jodi said as she gave a mock salute and let her tongue lul out of her mouth a little. Gary rolled his eyes.   
  
"Now, you both get to pick a Pokemon. Ladies first, Jodi." Professor Oak said.  
  
"Hey, I was here first!" Gary moaned.  
  
"Age before ugly!" Jodi said as she skipped to the table holding the Pokéballs with the starters.  
  
"You're only two weeks older then me!" Gary whined.   
  
Jodi ignored him and ran her eyes across all three Pokéballs. They had a leaf, a water drop and flame symbol on them respectively. Under the pedestals holding the Pokéballs their names were mentioned: Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. After thinking things through, she grabbed the Pokéball with the leaf symbol. She opened it and out came Bulbasaur. "I choose this little pudgy grassmuffin!" she said.   
  
"Oh, are you my new trainer?" the Bulbasaur looked like it had recently woken up from its nap.  
  
"Whoa, it talks!" Jodi said, with surprise and great delight. "Speak to me, god among Bulbas!"   
  
"Oh, forgot to mention, each Pokédex comes with a translation feature. So you can talk to your Pokémon. Technology is amazing, isn't it?"   
  
"It is...oh, what is your name, little fella?" Jodi asked the Bulbasaur.   
  
"My name is (...). But I don't think your human tongue can pronounce that." the Bulbasaur said.   
  
"How about I call you Bruteroot?" Jodi suggested.  
  
"That sounds pretty neat. And it is easier if I get a moniker you can pronounce. So Bruteroot it is." the relaxed Bulbasaur's eyes were still half closed. "I would be delighted to be working with you, Miss..."  
  
"Jodi." Jodi introduced herself as she reached out her hand.   
  
The little Bulbasaur shook her hand with his little paw. "Well, pleasure to meet you; Jodi!"   
  
"Ok, now you got that settled, I am picking my own starter." Gary said as he reached out to the Pokéball with the flame symbol. "And for my starter I pick Charmander." Gary released the Pokemon from his PokéBall.  
  
The Charmander blinked and looked at Gary. "So, you are supposed to be my trainer?" he asked, not looking impressed.  
  
"Yes! I am Gary, and I am going to put you to good use right away. Jodi, you wanted to throw down with me? Let's get started." Gary said.  
  
"Oh, sure! Throw me in, not asking how I'm fine or ask my opinion, no! Just throw me into the Pyroar's den right away." the Charmander sighed as he crawled off the table and readied himself. "On the other hand, I want to stretch my legs and I wanted to get fired up."  
  
"Oh...sorry to drag you into this Bruteroot, me and Gary got riled up earlier and..." Jodi said nervously.  
  
"No problem. Competitiveness is part of a Pokémon's nature. Let's have a good, clean fight, shall we?" Bruteroot said as he readied himself.  
  
"You and that geranium toad are going down!" Gary said.  
  
"And no one asks if I'm okay of having my lab used as a battleground. Sure I reinforced it because I work with Pokemon of all things but it'd be nice..." Oak mumbled.  
  
"Scratch, Charmander!" Gary ordered. The Charmander rushed forwards.   
  
"Dodge, Bruteroot!" Jodi said. The Bulbasaur swayed to the side to avoid the lashing of Charmander's claws. "Now Tackle him." Bruteroot charged into the Charmander, pushing him back. But the Charmander retaliated with a scratch, which hits home, Bruteroot stumbling back with small scratch marks on his forehead.  
  
"Use Growl!" Both of the trainers said, both Pokémon opening their mouths and letting out a cry towards each other, the air briefly distorting due to the soundwaves they created.  
  
"Tackle!"   
"Scratch!"   
  
The two Pokémon kept charged forward at each other, with each hit that connects both being knocked back before they resume the charge. After a few clashes, both were panting. "Both are on their last legs. The next hit is the winning hit. Let's see whom can land it." Jodi said.  
  
"I know whom it will be. Here's a hint: it isn't you!" Gary said. "Get him, Charmander!" The fire lizard charged at Bruteroot.  
  
"Bruteroot, can that bulb bounce?" Jodi asked.  
  
"I see where you are going with this..." Bruteroot said with an impish grin.  
  
"On your back and bounce, then!" Jodi said. Bruteroot jumped up, landed on his back, and the bulb of his back was springy enough for him to be launched in the air, launching him out of reach of Charmander's claws. "Now, another Tackle!" Bruteroot shot down, tackling the Charmander from above, smashing him into the ground and leaving a nice Charmander-shaped imprint on the floor, the fire starter's eyes having turned swirly.  
  
"Charmander is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins!" Oak said, raising his hand in Jodi's direction.  
  
"All right, well done Bruteroot!" She said as she picked up the grass starter and hugged him.  
  
"I had a good feeling about you from the start. I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful partnership." Bruteroot said, taking delight in the affection.   
  
Oak took out some medicine and restored the health of both starters. "I think you both did well for your first battle." Oak said.   
  
Gary groaned in dismay as he lost to Jodi of all people. "Ok, maybe you are not as much a ditz as I thought. But if you don't drop your annoying happy go lucky Disney princess routine, you are not going to get far. Watch me, I am going to be the strongest trainer in the world." he then turned towards his Charmander. "Let's go Charmander."  
  
"Hey, cut me a break, I still have to properly digest my Revive!" the Charmander said annoyed. The Charmander turned to Bulbasaur. "Good battle, old chap. It seems you got the longer end of the stick though."   
  
"Give your boy some time. Younglings are often brash and hot-headed. He'll have his cooldown one day." Bruteroot responded.  
  
"Hope you are right. Until next time, it was a fun battle." Charmander said.  
  
However, before Gary could leave, his path was blocked by a young woman, a young adult whom had long brown hair in the same shade as Gary's and similarly blue eyes. Only she radiated kindness unlike Gary's attitude. "Oh, Gary! There you are. I didn't think you'd leave without saying goodbye. Good thing I caught you before you stormed off. You forgot to pack a toothbrush, and I made you sandwiches..."  
  
"Daisy, not now and not here..." Gary mumbled softly, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, you got something on your face." Daisy took out a handkerchief and licked it. "Now stay still, can't have my little brother go on his journey looking all sloppy..."  
  
"I am fine!" Gary snapped. He pushed her hand with the handkerchief aside and snatched the bag with the sandwiches and the toothbrush from the other hand. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I...just tried to help." Daisy said meekly.  
  
Gary sighed. "I'm s..." he stopped himself as he still saw that Jodi was watching. "I'll call you back, okay? Once I reach Viridian. But now I'm in a hurry." he said as he wanted to leave.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Daisy asked as she pointed at her cheek.   
  
Gary sighed. "Do I have to?" Gary mumbled. Daisy gave a disappointing look. Gary sighed again and pecked his sister on the cheek. "Ok, bye sis. I'll take good care of myself, I'll be Champion soon so don't worry." he said as he moved on, his Charmander behind him, snickering. "Shut up!" Gary growled at his Charmander. "Smell you guys later!"  
  
"That is a horrible catchphrase!" Jodi shouted after him. "And it sounds really dirty, like he would steal my panties and...I'm shutting up now."   
  
Daisy sighed and looked disheartened. She then turned to Jodi. "I am so sorry about Gary, Jodi. He has an attitude. He does mean well, but it's just...He doesn't know how to be friendly." She then grabbed a second bag. "Oh, and grandfather? You also forgot your lunch."   
  
"Well, it wasn't my pants this time." Oak joked and took the bag of sandwiches with a chuckle. But it was half-hearted. "Don't let my grandson take you down. He just...thinks that his ways of doing things are the right way and isn't flexible to other's methods."   
  
"Or he is just a jerk." Jodi said.  
  
"I know I am not Mom or Dad, but I tried to be there for him ever since they..." Daisy sighed again, and fought back tears. "It has left Gary with a lot of frustrations and he vents them on everyone he meets."  
  
"He needs this journey. A Pokémon Journey is not only about discovering places, people and Pokémon, but also one's self. We hope that during this journey, Gary finds his true self, or at least some inner peace." Professor Oak said. "So don't be so harsh with him, okay?"   
  
"I make no promises. I can try to be cordial, but if he decides to be a butt, I'll treat him like a butt." Jodi said.   
  
"Anyways, there is one more thing you'll need before you leave." Oak said as he took out a parcel. "A kit with a Potion and a couple of PokéBalls to get started. I ordered it from the Viridian PokeMarkt and had it delivered yesterday."   
  
"Thanks Professor O." Jodi said. "It reminds me Gary rushed off without getting his package. He might be back sooner then you think." Jodi had an impish smirk at the thought. "And thanks for everything."  
  
"I know you and Gary don't get along, but you are always welcome at the Oak residence. I think your Bulbasaur would like my Massage Salon." Daisy said. "Now, Gary doesn't want me to give you one, but I think I have a spare Town Map..."  
  
"I already got one, I paid extra for my Trainer Kit. It is worth every PokéPenny. Doesn't do good for a Pokémon Trainer to not get lost, right?" Jodi said. "But I appreciate the gesture."   
  
"Now, go along then. Enjoy life, start your journey, discover. After all... _The roaming Swarm, wherever Yanma be, he'll be moving as he has a huge world yet to see._ " Oak added.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Professor O! And good luck, Daisy!" Jodi said as she and Bruteroot went on her way.  
  
"To be young and have way too much energy." Oak said.   
  
Jodi ran toward Route 1, away from Pallet. She slowed down a bit and turned around, walking backwards so she could see her hometown fade into the distance. "So long Pallet. I loved it there, but I can't keep living in the same town all my life! Adios, Palletos!" she said as she gave a salute with her index and middle fingers...only to trip on a tree root in her way. Walking backwards was not handy for spotting obstacles.   
  
"You need to take it easy and slow down, youngling." Bruteroot said. "A journey is a moment, between start and destination, but an experience, that lasts a lifetime."   
  
Jodi got up and dusted herself off. "I got a bit excited. But you're right. I need to stop from time and time, take in the sights, smell the roses. Though I wouldn't need to stop to smell flowers, your bulb becomes one later."   
  
Bruteroot chuckled. "Lead the way, Jodi, and see what the world has to offer."   
  
Jodi walked along, or rather skipped. She saw Gary up ahead. His Charmander stood over a weakened Rattata. He wanted to grab something to catch it, only to realize that he had no Pokéballs. Then he started to throw a tantrum. "Hey Gary! Forgot something?" she said as she giggled and continued on. She was too far away to hear Gary, but she bet he would be shouting curses right now. As for herself, she felt like it was going to be a fun journey.   
  
In Viridian City, Jodi's mother got ready for work. She would swap her outfit for a uniform later, but firs the part she liked the least. She put a bottle of hair dye on her red hair, and after rubbing it in enough it turned the uniform green. After washing the dye of her hands she swapped into a blue police uniform with red accents. Her Ninetales was waiting in the corner, patiently waiting for her master to finish and they could start patrol. "And about done." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Good thing this washes off in the shower, green is so not my color."   
  
She would leave the room and make her way to the meeting room to be briefed for the day. She saw a fellow officer already at the door. He noticed her, opened the door and stepped aside. "After you, Jennifer."   
  
"Thanks, Thomas. Good to know there are still gentlemen out there in the world." she said as she went inside. Thomas wanted to follow, but the Ninetales Fiona growled at him, making him jump back. Fiona followed Jennifer, keeping distance between her and him. "Sorry, I don't know why Fiona is like that to you, she normally is very welcoming."  
  
"It's fine. No one can achieve universal popularity." Thomas sighed as he followed, but not too close to the Ninetales. "So, what news Jenny?"  
  
"My daughter has started her journey today. I am proud but I'm also worried." Jenny admitted.   
  
"I remember when my nephew went on his journey. He had to pry himself from my sister and that husband of hers' arms to even get to leave the house." Thomas said as he chuckled at the memory. "He didn't make it big as a trainer, but he still had fun and had found his love of Pokémon. Works at the Safari Zone last I saw him."  
  
"I rather believe my daughter will go all the way. She has the smarts and talent, but she can be a bit over-eager." Jenny sighed. "They grow up so fast."   
  
"I wouldn't know." Thomas said. "I'm still single after all. Speaking off..."  
  
"Don't even think about it." Jenny scoffed.  
  
"Oh well, couldn't hurt to try." Thomas said, in a joking manner.   
  
"All right ladies, enough gossip! Time to divide the tasks for today. Jenny, you and Thomas investigate a rumor in Pewter City. There were tips incoming about potential Fossil thefts at the Pewter Museum. Nothing has happened but we best take it seriously." the Chief said. "Otis, Old man teach is drunk and blocking the road to Route 2..."  
  
"Not again, that guy needs rehab! That's the third time this week!" Another officer groaned. "Someone get me that granddaughter of his, so that I can finally talk her into bringing that old coot to a home or at least rehab!"   
  
As Jenny was amused by Otis' reaction she pulled out a locket and opened it up, showing the image of herself in her civilian guise and a younger Jodi. She should have started her travel by now. But due to her work she'll not meet up with her in Viridian. Oh well, her daughter will be in touch. She is at least happy her daughter is doing something she loves. She will go far, she can feel it in her bones.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically second chapter, but the last one was a prologue.
> 
> Jodi gets her starter, a Bulbasaur named Bruteroot. Yes it is named after a Venusaur from the first Pokemon movie, but it is a badass name for a grass type. I do not take the in game natures in account for their personalities, I just give them personalities I think fit for the story. Bruteroot despite his name is gentle and relaxed and takes things calmly. 
> 
> Gary as the rival. Like Jodi/Leaf, I didn't go for color-coded names, but more real names so hence Gary instead of Blue. Also introduces his sister Daisy Oak. 
> 
> And I reveal the name of Jodi's mother, Jennifer, aka Jenny. Yes she is A officer Jenny. The hair color is dye and is part of the uniform in Kanto. Her full name Jennifer Hale, also refers to one of my favorite voice actresses. And we now know why Jodi looks up to her mother, her mother is law enforcement, and she is kind of a hero in her daughter's eyes in that regard. 
> 
> Anyhow, next time Jodi is on the road to Viridian City.


	3. Chapter 2: Viridian City

**BERSERK: A POKEMON LEAF GREEN NUZLOCKE  
CHAPTER TWO: VIRIDIAN CITY**  
  
"We're on the road to Viridian City! Viridian, Viridian, Viridian City..." both Jodi and Bruteroot the Bulbasaur sang as they both skipped across Route 1. "We're on the road to Viridian City, Come on let's go!" they both finished their musical number by stopping in place and pointing at each other, before they laughed.  
  
"You got some nice vocals." Jodi said.  
  
"My only sound move is Growl, but no reason to not work these pipes. Besides, music is the language of the soul." Bruteroot said.   
  
"Speaking of working, after working on your vocals, we got to work on building a team...Lemme see what we can catch..." Jodi said as she looked around for a bit before she saw a Pidgey, whom was scratching at the ground, trying to dig up some bugs to eat or something. "There! Now, ready to obtain another teammate?" Jodi asked.  
  
"I was hatched ready." Bruteroot said as he stepped forward.  
  
"All right! Tackle the birdie!" Jodi said as Bruteroot shot at the Pidgey and knocked it off its feet. The Pidgey shook its head, dazed. It then eyed the Bulbasaur whom had blindsided it. It then flew up, then swooped down and tackle'd Bruteroot in return. It then swooped up again, ready to strike again.  
  
"Wait for it..." Jodi said, she had a plan to deal with the Pidgey. The Pidgey swooped down. "Dodge to the side, and tackle." Bruteroot steppd aside at the last moment, and quickly turned to tackle the Pidgey in the side to knock it down. "Pokéball, go!" she said as the tossed the technological and spherical marvel at the bird Pokémon. It hit the Pidgey, opened up, and converted the Pidgey in red energy that was drawn inside. The Pokéball closed and wobbled three times before it finally stopped with a 'click' sound. "All right, I caught a Pidgey!" Jodi said as she held up the Pokéball containing her first capture.  
  
"Joyous occasion when a trainer catches his first Pokémon." Bruteroot responded. "So, are we going to greet our new companion?"  
  
"Absolutely." Jodi said as she let out the Pidgey out of the Pokéball. "Welcome to the team, little one."   
  
The Pidgey struck a stiff pose. "I am formally inducted into your flock. (...), reporting for duty!" the Pidgey saluted with her wing. Her name came out as a bunch of weird chirps. It makes sense names are not translated. Jodi, if she were to move to another country, would be still referring to herself as Jodi when speaking another language.  
  
"Well, I'm Jodi, and this is Bruteroot. And because I cannot pronounce your name because I don't speak bird thing, can I refer to you as 'Amelia'?" Jodi asked.  
  
"Understood. Private Amelia, reporting to duty, Miss Jodi!" Amelia replied. "I shall endeavor to contribute to the flock in any way possible."   
  
"Well, she is a serious one, is she?" Bruteroot noted.   
  
"The better. It means she will take that seriousness to battle. So anyhow, again, welcome to the team Amelia. Let us go forward to Viridian and obtain new members to our...flock." Jodi said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" she said as she took off in the air, flying close by to Jodi and Bruteroot as they moved forward.  
  
"You know, for some reason I feel in the mood for a military march. Everybody! (singing) To Viridian we will go!"  
  
"To Viridian we will go!" Bruteroot and Amelia repeated.  
  
"Gary Oak is a schmoe!"  
"Gary Oak is a schmoe!"  
  
"Who is this Gary Oak?" Amelia asked seriously.  
  
"A total butt!" Jodi said with a smirk on her face.   
  
Up ahead in Pewter City, Officers Jenny and Thomas arrived at the museum. They went inside and Jenny turned to a woman at the counter. "Officer Jenny Hale of the Kanto Police Department, and this is my partner Thomas Adler. I am here to see the head of security in regards to the safety measures of the museum."  
  
The woman at the counter pressed a button on a nearby phone and spoke into it. "Mr. Harlow, people from the Police Department are here to see you."   
  
"Ah, I expected them. Send them over, Amara." the voice on the other side of the line said.  
  
"I will, Mr. Harlow." Amara said as she cut the line. She turned back to the officers. "My colleague, Liam will escort you to his office."   
  
"Thanks for the help." Officer Jenny said as she tipped her hat.  
  
"By the way, are you doing anything this weekend?" Thomas asked.  
  
"I appreciate it if you do not ask that to my girlfriend." the security guard, Liam said to the officer.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry, misunderstanding." Thomas said as he raised his hands in the air. "Though if you ever get tired of that guy..." Jenny than grabbed him by the ear and pulled him along. "Ouch, not the ear! Not the ear!"  
  
"I wonder what to do with you sometimes." Jenny sighed.   
  
In Viridian City..."Your Pokemon are restored to full health. Have a nice day, young lady." the nurse of the Pokécenter said as she handed a fully healed Bruteroot and Amelia back.   
  
"Thank you, miss." Jodi said happily. She then left the Pokémon Center with her Pokémon in tow. "Now, there is supposed to be a gym in this city. Maybe we best check it out, first observe a little and then pick a good strategy to use against it."   
  
"Good idea, Ma'am!" Amelia said.  
  
"Please don't call me 'ma'am'. It makes me feel old. Just 'Jodi' will do." Jodi said.  
  
"Noted ma...Jodi." Amelia said.   
  
They suddenly picked up a loud, slurring voice: "...I used to be a big name, you know...I caught lots of Pokémon." It was an old man whom was being dragged away by a police officer.  
  
"Yes, I want to believe that, Mr. Teach. But that is no reason to block the road..." the police officer said.   
  
"I caught a Weedle you know. I really like that Weedle. It's just such a funny name. Weedle..." the drunken old man replied.   
  
Jodi recognized the policeman. "Hey, Mr. Otis!" she greeted.  
  
"Whut? Oh, you're Jenny's kid. Jodi, right?" Otis said.  
  
"Yup! I have started my journey. And I am going to challenge this city's gym! I am going to be a Pokémon Master!" Jodi said, a bright smile on her face, oozing confidence.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but the Viridian Gym is closed. Don't know why, but it must be a legit reason otherwise the Pokémon League association would be on the Leader's a...butt. Though I have no idea whom the gym leader is supposed to be. Quite an introverted guy...so you will have to try your luck elsewhere until it opens again."   
  
"Oh darn. Oh well, no sense crying over spilled Moomoo Milk. Say, have you seen my mom?" Jodi asked.  
  
"She is in Pewter for an assignment." Otis said. "If you want to see her, there is a gym there, so two Delibird with one Rock Throw?"   
  
"That's a great idea. Thanks, Mr. Otis! Love you!" she said as she skipped along with Bruteroot and Amelia on her tail.  
  
"That's one cheery girl." Otis noted.  
  
"I just want my coffee...and a drop of bourbon." Old man Teach muttered.   
  
"I'm going to take you home to your granddaughter and we'll all have a long discussion about your drinking habits, ok?"   
  
"Remind me to never take up drinking alcohol." Jodi muttered to her Pokémon. "It makes people have a case of the stupids."   
  
"Silly humans and their booze." Bruteroot said as he shook his head in amusement.   
  
"So, this is Route 2 now, so we have a chance at another encounter. Jodi sad down on a nearby stump, put her bag down, and pulled out her Town Map. "Oh, there is another route we skipped where we can get a Pokémon, so after we are done with our catch here, we'll need to do a bit of backtracking." she noted as she then wanted to reach in her bag, reaching for something else but not finding it. "Huh? Where is my Pokédex?"   
  
They all looked around. Amelia flew up to cover ground, and found herself looking at a Rattata whom was holding the piece of tech in her paws. "Miss Jodi! I have located the thief! I'm going to apprehend him/her now! No one steals from the flock!" she said as she dove down and tackled the Rattata to the ground, and pinned it down. "Surrender, thief!"  
  
"Ow! I'm sorry. I didn't want to steal it, merely take a look at it." the Rattata said in a feminine voice.   
  
"You wanted what now?" Jodi asked surprised.  
  
"That electronic encyclopedia is a marvel. All the data is clearly in it already but it unlocks the data of a Pokémon only when it is captured by the owner, encouraging exploration and finding all the Pokémon. A slot for the TM's so that you can learn teach them to a compatible Pokémon, and a feature that..." the Rattata rambled.  
  
"Whoa, for a Rattata you seem to know a lot about technology." Jodi said surprised.   
  
"Well, I don't want to toot my own Megahorn but...er, can you please call your bird off, her claws hurt."   
  
"Let her go, Amelia. I got my Pokédex back." Jodi said as she held up the device.  
  
Amelia did as she was told, and let the Rattata go, but she didn't stop staring. "I got my Keen Eye on you!" Amelia muttered.   
  
"I want to apologize for just taking it. My excitement got the best of me. I was going to return it, I swear." the Rattata said. "I know that it may not seem like it, but I am smarter than the average Rattata. And on this short, uneventful route I haven't had much to mentally challenge myself." she said as she pulled out a rubberband and a pebble. She used it as a catapult to shoot a berry out of a nearby try, and neatly caught it in her paw as it came down.   
  
"I got to admit that is kind of neat." Bruteroot noted.   
  
"I know that after the...misunderstanding you have no reason too, and even less because I'm a thinker and not a fighter. But can I travel with you?" the Rattata asked.  
  
"What?" Jodi, Bruteroot and Amelia asked.   
  
"On this route, I am stuck in a boring routine. But the chance to travel, broaden my horizons, learn more...I may be useless in battle, but I offer my brains instead, hoping it may be enough." the Rattata said as she bowed.   
  
Jodi pondered for a bit, holding her left arm's elbow in her right hand, and putting her curled up index finger to her mouth, giving her a pensive look. "Mh...I normally would look for good fighters. But brawn isn't everything. And she is a very smart Rattata."   
  
"With all due respect, you are not considering this pilfering scavenger to be inducted in our flock?" Amelia asked.   
  
"I am. We need some brainpower, she knows her stuff. And even if she was to step out of line, I have you and Bruteroot to trust to keep her in line, right?" Jodi explained.   
  
The Pidgey sighed. "I guess. Very well then. But if she ever becomes a liability or a danger to the flock, I am stepping in."   
  
"No need to be high strung. The gal made a mistake. She won't make the same. Everyone should get a chance to prove themselves. So welcome to the crew, brainy-rat." Bruteroot said, holding up his paw for a high five.   
  
"Welcome to the crew, Gadget." Jodi said, bowing down and picking up the purple rat Pokémon.   
  
"Gadget? Mh...would be very fitting." the Rattata said, pondering her new alias. "Call me Gadget, then!"   
  
Jodi put out a Pokéball, which Gadget touched, so that it allowed herself to be caught inside, clicking without even a single twitch. "And that makes three. Now, let's go back to Viridian and go to Route 22 for a new teammate." Jodi said.  
  
In Pewter City, the Police Officers met with the Head of Security of the Museum. "Thanks for meeting us, Mr. Harlow." Jenny greeted as she shook the man's hand.  
  
"Please, call me Brock. And I'm glad you are here. While I have full confidence in my crew and the museum, when someone drops hints of a potential robbery, we have to take it seriously." the man called Brock greeted back.   
  
"In that case, should we go over your security measures together to see if you have all your bases covered?" Thomas suggested.  
  
"Excellent idea, Mr. Adler. Now, if you follow me..." Brock said as he guided them out of his office and showed them around. "You see all these Rock Pokémon? They are Gym Pokémon that have grown too strong to be used in normal gym matches." Brock said as he gestured at a bunch of Graveler and Golem all wearing hats with badges of the security team. "This is not like the gym Pokémon, where you'll easily waltz over them with a grass or water type. These are not used to test a young trainer's knowledge of type match-ups, these guys fight to protect precious cargo. The average trainer will not fair that well against them."  
  
"Really, well I'd like to see what..." Thomas said as he approached one of the Golems, whom held out his fist, sparking with electricity.   
  
"That one doesn't like it when you get all up in his face. As you can see they have coverage moves." Brock explained.  
  
"I am so sorry, he means well but he is...something." Jenny apologized for Thomas behavior.  
  
"That's quite all right. Now, let me show you the displays..." Brock said as he continued the tour.   
  
Amelia dove down and rammed into a Mankey on route 22, whom was knocked to the ground. "Go, PokéBall!" Jodi tossed the red and white sphere at the Mankey, whom was pulled inside. The Pokéball wobbled three times and then clicked shut. "All right, we got a Mankey!" Jodi said. She let out the Mankey.  
  
"I can't believe I got myself caught because of a christmas turkey ramming into me." the Mankey said in a cranky voice.  
  
"Turkey?" Amelia asked. "Jodi, permission to peck his eyes out?"  
  
"You can't even learn Peck." Bruteroot pointed out.  
  
"I have a beak still." Amelia said. "And it is built more for picking food than combat, but ram it hard enough in this raging pig's eyes..." Amelia said.  
  
"You wanna fight, turkey? Bring it on!" the Mankey said.  
  
"I recall being able to handily defeat you, just five minutes ago." Amelia reminded him.  
  
"No fighting. You are part of the same team now." Jodi said as she took out a Potion and sprayed it on the Mankey, whom flinched slightly. "So, welcome to the team little fella. With some training, you will become quite the powerhouse on the team."  
  
"I'm already strong!" the Mankey argued.  
  
"Maybe, but you are on a route where only low leveled Pokémon live...you can become even stronger, but do you want to keep fighting these other low leveled wild Pokémon all your life? Do you not want to travel and seek out bigger challenges?" Jodi said. She knew how to press the Mankey's buttons.  
  
"I would like to see better challenges then Rattatas and Pidgeys. No offense, Rattata." Mankey said.  
  
"None taken. I'm a thinker, not a fighter." Gadget explained. Amelia didn't miss the Fighting-Type not giving him the same 'no offense comment', the pig monkey Pokémon still salty over her beating him.   
  
"And the way that Pidgey defeated me, it must be because of some training. I want that same training. So I can become strong. And when me and Miss Turkey are on even footing, I can defeat her." the Mankey said rubbing his paws.  
  
"In your dreams!" Amelia muttered.   
  
"I'm in, lass!" Mankey said as he shook Jodi's hand.   
  
"Welcome on the team...Madley." Jodi said. "It is both cute and tough sounding, perfect for a Mankey."  
  
"Aw shucks, you're making me blush." the Mankey said as he preened under what he interpreted as a compliment.  
  
"First a thief, now a blowhard. I am worried about the flock. Not in miss Jodi's ability, just on how these flock members may not always carry their weight..." Amelia said.  
  
"No worries, Amelia. Some of them may have rough edges, but who knows if they have soft patches as well?" Bruteroot said. "Besides, the flock could use a bit of color, and what better way to color it than with a bit of personality into the mix?"   
  
"All right, I'm looking forward to this journey. I'm fired up! Point me at something to Scratch!" Madley said as he hopped into place, eager for a fight.   
  
"Let's all grind you a bit up before we got back into Viridian forest. So anyone, minus you Gadget, let's take on what this route has to offer!" Jodi said, rubbing her hands.   
  
Back in Pewter City. "...and this little area that is being built right now is for when our colleagues at Cinnabar Island have had a chance to work with our newly found fossils. We are planning to revive a few of them, and have this corner where their natural habitat of the past can be recreated, so they can be properly studied. Doesn't have a lot of security around here since there is nothing to steal in this part yet." Brock continued to explain.   
  
"Why bother reviving them? It is less maintenance to leave them dead. They are extinct anyways." Thomas muttered, only for Jenny to slap him in the back of his head. "Ouch, what did I do?"   
  
"I am so sorry. He doesn't appreciate on how learning from the past allows one to create a better future." Jenny apologized to Brock. "And for what it is worth, I think that you did a great job with the security in this place."  
  
"Thank you, miss. I want to thank you both for coming over and go over everything with me. And it does good to know people think I'm doing a good job." Brock replied happily.   
  
"We'll keep in touch. The threat is still real. If there is even the slightest disturbance, me and my fellow officers will be over in a jiffy." Jenny said.   
  
"I'll remember. If that is everything, I wish the both of you a nice day." Brock said.   
  
The both of them left the scene as Thomas moped. "I don't like the way he was so friendly with you."   
  
"He was a gentleman." Jenny noted.  
  
"I can be a gentleman too." Thomas said.  
  
"You can, but only if you are not a buffoon for the rest of the time. But I can't complain as we have managed to see how security works. It seems in order. Yet..." Jenny said.  
  
"Yet you don't have faith in the Harlow guy?" Thomas asked.  
  
"No, I have faith in his abilities. There is still the question about that tip. We still don't know whom gave that tip, so we don't know where it got its sources. Why do I have the feeling there is something we don't know yet?" Jenny explained.   
  
"I don't think we have to worry too much. If the security is as top notch as they make it out to be, it won't matter in the end. Maybe that guy could drop other anonymous tips and make our jobs easier?" Thomas noted.  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't like loose ends." Jenny said. "I only feel like a case is truly complete when we have all the answers." Jenny said, clenching her fists.  
  
"But the Chief didn't ask us to do that? He asked us to check the Museum. And it is in order. If someone has to look into that tip, the Chief would have assigned someone by now?" Thomas asked.  
  
"I suppose..." Jenny said, a little unsure. "Let's head back to Viridian, and file our report."   
  
"Oh, the paperwork...I hate that aspect of the job." Thomas sighed. "If I knew beforehand what I would get myself into, I'd have become a dentist."   
  
On Route 22, a flock of Spearow were sent fleeing off when they had been defeated by Jodi's Pokémon during a training sessions. "Hah, take that you winged rats! You know who is the best!" Madley said. "This guy!"  
  
"I created a monster." Jodi muttered.  
  
"I am feeling quite invigorated. I think my level was raised just now." Bruteroot said.   
  
"I admit that despite everything, we are shaping up as a strong flock." Amelia added.   
  
"And I found a lot of trinkets." Gadget said as she held an old calculator, a spring and a screw. "I can build something with this..."  
  
"I am proud of you guys. We are going to be an unstoppable team!" Jodi said happily.  
  
"If you call that unstoppable, then you are delusional." a voice said that caused annoyance in Jodi. It was the voice of Gary Oak.  
  
"Guys, meet my rival, the Butt!" Jodi said as she gestured at Gary.  
  
"My name is Gary and you know it! You got lucky last time, but my Charmander is stronger now, and I got a new Pokémon. I want a rematch!" Gary's Charmander stood beside him, and on his shoulder stood a Pidgey, though unlike Amelia it was male.   
  
"You want a fight?" Jodi said as she pulled out a pair of potions, twirled them around like a cowboy in the Wild West would do with his guns, and then sprayed her Pokémon. "You got one. Feeling lucky, punk?"   
  
"I don't need luck." Gary answered. "Pidgey, you're up first."   
  
"Amelia, let's fight fire with fire...or Flying with Flying!" Jodi said as Amelia flew in.   
  
"Tackle!" both trainers shouted. Both Pidgeys flew at each other, ramming into each other, and being knocked back, before they rammed back into each other, several times.   
  
"This is getting us nowhere. Amelia, pull up and to the left." Jodi said. Amelia followed her directions.   
  
"I don't know what she is doing, but don't let her get away!" Gary ordered his Pidgey.  
  
His Pidgey flew after Amelia. Jodi would direct Amelia in a variety of directions, allowing her to do some acrobatic tours in the air, Gary's Pidgey trying to keep up, and Gary himself not knowing what Jodi is planning. "Dive down!" Jodi said, as Amelia shot down like an arrow, towards the ground, Gary's Pidgey still following. They were nearing the ground. "Pull up!" Jodi said. Amelia was successful in avoiding a crash, but Gary's Pidgey was not fast enough and crashed into the ground. As the Pidgey lay there, dazed, Jodi ordered the finisher. "Tackle!" Amelia rammed into her male counterpart, whom was sent flying, bouncing across the ground a few times, before he came to a halt, KO'd.  
  
Gary recalled Pidgey to his PokéBall. "Charmander, get in there!" Gary said as pointed forward.  
  
"All right, I get the idea." Charmander said as he took a few steps. The flame on his tail tip burned brighter then it did the last time.   
  
"He is stronger now, probably has learned Ember. I don't think I can send you out again after him, Bruteroot." Jodi said.  
  
"No worries. I will get other times to shine. But it is up to someone else to take the spotlight now." Bruteroot noted.  
  
"Amelia, you rest for a while. Madley, you up for it?" Jodi asked.  
  
"You bet!" Madley said as he jumped in, striking a Kung-Fu pose. "Give me a reason, I dare you!"   
  
"Charmander, Ember!" Gary ordered. Charmander opened his mouth and tiny bits of fire came from his mouth. At first Madley manages to dodge them just fine with his monkey-like agility, but one nicks him in the tail.  
  
"Hot, hot, hot!" Madley dipped his tail in the nearby pond to extinguish his tail. "That's it, no more Mr. Nice guy!"  
  
"Scratch!" Both Gary and Jodi ordered. Both Pokémon charged at each other, and they started to rapidly move their arms, which became blurs as sharp fingers and nails clashed in the air and caused flickers and sparks to appear from the rapid clashing.   
  
"Ember!" Gary ordered. Charmander inhaled, and at close range it wouldn't miss Madley.  
  
"Madly, the throat!" Jodi said, as Madley jabbed his paw in Charmander's throat, whom swallowed his Embers and gagged, coughing up smoke as his attack was interrupted. "Once more, Scratch!" Madley let out a final, powerful scratch and with scratch marks over his face, Charmander fell on his back, knocked out.   
  
"Oh, that felt good!" Madley said as he relished his victory.  
  
"Well done, Madley!" Jodi said with a thumbs up. Madley preened again.   
  
Gary growled as he picked up his Charmander. "You win." he said, in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hey, you weren't half bad, don't feel awful." Jodi said.   
  
"And maybe you will stop shitting rainbows and unicorns." Gary said. "I don't want any pity from you."   
  
Jodi huffed. "I tried to be nice, you know. But if you continue being a butt, than I will keep calling you the butt." She sighed as she gathered up her team and prepared to leave the scene. "You think I believe in fairy-tales? The real fairy-tale is me thinking there was more to you then meets the eye. Am I wrong?" she didn't wait for an answer and went back to Viridian.  
  
Gary shot a glare after her, but it vanished and turned into a sorrowful look as she was out of view. "I wish I could say you were."   
  
"So that was the human you refer to as 'the Butt'?" Amelia asked Jodi.  
  
"Yeah, that's Gary. He's my rival now but...back when we were kids, we used to be friends." Jodi said.  
  
"Were? What happened?" Bruteroot asked.  
  
"I dunno. He became selfish and angry. A lot did happen to him and his family, sure. But you'd have thought he would wanted to keep his family close, not push them away." Jodi said.   
  
"He was a fool for doing so." Madley said. "I know I am many things. Temperamental, confrontational...but I'm also loyal. I do not turn my back on a friend, that I promise."  
  
"You have us, we're a team!" Bruteroot added.   
  
"In a flock, we look out for each other." Amelia said.  
  
"We are your friends now. And we are not leaving you behind." Gadget assured her.  
  
"Thanks guys." Jodi said, sounding relieved. "You're the best friend a trainer could ask for. I really need to introduce you to my mother next time I see her."  
  
"I originally thought you were a meatheat and a barbarian." Amelia said to Madley.  
  
"But now?" Madley asked.  
  
"I think you are still that, but you are not a mean one. You understand the flock is important. You earned a sliver of respect. Keep working and one day I may not insult your intelligence." Amelia said.  
  
"I am still holding you to that rematch one day." Madley added.   
  
"Glutton for punishment, are you?" Amelia asked.   
  
"Your punishment, missy!" Madley stated.  
  
"Hey, you two should kiss!" Gadget said.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Both Amelia and Madley shouted at the same time.   
  
"I'm staying out of this." Bruteroot muttered.  
  
Jodi sighed. She had a crazy bunch with her. But they were her crazy bunch.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the adventure, Jodi captures several teammates. 
> 
> Amelia was originally named Olivia, but I renamed her into Amelia later in the run. Amelia is a better name for a Pidgey. But in this fic she starts with the name Amelia. 
> 
> Gadget the Rattata was basically my HM Slave. Though I try to do something different with her. She may not be a fighter but she would still be useful. If you understand after whom she was named, you can already guess.
> 
> Madley the Mankey. I don't think I can say anything more about him. 
> 
> Second fight with Gary, and it was a breeze in the game. 
> 
> And Jenny is doing some investigating. She has her own subplots going on. And it introduces Brock a bit earlier. Like his counterpart in the Pokemon Adventures Manga, he works at security in the Pewter Museum. The names of the other Museum personnel are taken from the name of trainers you fight in the Pewter gym. 
> 
> I establish with this chapter that Gym Leaders have secondary occupations (like here Brock works in security) and it shows that they have different Pokémon of different strengths, depending on how many badges the trainer challenging them has. Brock of course uses weaker Pokémon against less experienced trainers. It is also how I think the gym pokemon system works. 
> 
> Next time, Pewter City!


	4. Chapter 3: Pewter City

**BERSERK: A LEAF GREEN NUZLOCKE  
CHAPTER THREE: PEWTER CITY**  
  
Viridian Forest...The place that connects Viridian to Pewter City. And right now a young trainer called Jodi and her team of Pokémon marched through the forest. The usually chipper Jodi enjoyed being on the road and started to sing:  
  
 _When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
_ _I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you_  
  
Most other moms looked up at her as she stepped in time of the rhythm of the song. Then, Bruteroot decided to continue the song for a bit:   
  
_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the 'mon who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the 'mon who's havering to you_  
  
Then the two decided to both join in unison to the choir, stamping down harder and changing keys to match the chorus:  
  
 _But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the one who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_  
  
Their song continued to sound, right over a montage of several encounters in the forest. It started with Jodi's singing voice sounding over her directing Amelia to use Gust to blow away a Metapod used by a Bug catcher into a tree, knocking it out. The Bug Catcher collapsed on his knees. Jodi held out her hand cheekily as the Bug Catcher groaned and put a wad of Pokédollar bills in her hand   
  
_When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I do  
_ _I'll pass almost every penny on to you_  
  
The singing was cut back to Bruteroot as we see footage of him firing a Leech Seed at a Pinsir, whom is wrapped up in the vines that comes with it and his energy drained. A hard tackle sent it toppling. Its trainer, a samurai-like individual threw a tantrum over his loss while Bruteroot jumped in Jodi's arms and was hugged and cheered upon for his good victory.   
  
_When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the 'mon who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the 'mon who's growing old with you_  
  
Back to the chorus, we see Jodi and her team walking again, but this time the others got into the spirit of things as Gadget bopped her head to the beat, Madley waved his arms to the music as he walked and even Amelia swayed from left to right softly in the air.   
  
_But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_  
  
 _Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da_  
  
In the next segment, Jodi had Madley out in a fight against a Lass, whom had sent out a Pikachu. The Pikachu rushed at Madley, but he tripped the electric mouse Pokémon with a Low Kick and then sent it flying with a Karate Chop and knocking it out. Jodi and Madley fistbumped while the Lass sighed and grabbed her wallet.   
  
_When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream  
_ _I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_  
  
Bruteroot sang the next verse. Gadget had finished constructing a device that looks like a extendable robot arm. She tested it by having it pluck some fruit from some nearby trees. Once she saw it was a success she used it to pick up several items along the way. After a collectathon, she passed the pile of medicine (some trainers tend to drop things, leaving them for others to find), berries and some Tinymushrooms on to her trainer, whom gave her a thumbs up, and Gadget preened.   
  
_When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the 'mon who goes along with you  
And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the 'mon who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the 'mon who's coming home with you_  
  
We cut to the heroes walking again, Jodi and Bruteroot singing out the chorus again, the other team members moving more pronounced as they were fully immersed into the 'music while you walk' routine.   
  
_But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the one who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door  
  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
_ _Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da_  
  
We see a montage of the heroes doing several teams like clearing obstacles like hopping across stones to cross a stream, fighting wild Pokémon, camping, eating and more.  
  
 _And I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_  
 _To fall down at your door_  
  
After that bit of transition, Jodi and crew step through the Route gate. "Pewter City, here we are!" Jodi said. "And our chance to earn ourselves our first badge. This will be the first milestone in our career. But first we need to find a Pokécenter. We need to get you guys healed up and I also want to let Mom know what I'm up to."   
  
"I could use a refresher, we have been fighting and trekking for days, living on cheap canned Galarian Curry." Rattata said.  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad to eat." Madley said as he stretched.  
  
"We noticed. That stuff gives you gas. Thank Arceus I learned Gust!" Amelia muttered.   
  
"I suggest we keep things tasteful and get ourselves that heal." Bruteroot said calmly. "And when going shopping perhaps looking for things that have less beans in them."   
  
The heroes arrived at the Pokécenter, and after the Nurse and her Chansey had healed her Pokémon to full health, Jodi called her Mother. "Hi Mom! I am in Pewter!"  
  
"Already? Oh, you work fast, sweetheart. When I started out it took me a week to get there. Though it could be because I'm horrible with directions. Oh, I was in Pewter a few days ago, we must just have missed each other, what a shame." Jenny said.   
  
"It's ok. We both have a job to do. Oh, I want you to meet my Pokémon." Jodi said as her Pokémon came into view. "Mom, meet Bruteroot, Amelia, Gadget and Madley." she said, pointing at each Pokémon.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Jodi's mom!" Madley said as he waved. "I'm her favorite!"   
  
Amelia pushed Madley out of view as she greeted Jenny: "Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am! Private Amelia, reporting for duty!" the Pidgey saluted.   
  
"Whassup?" Gadget quipped.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hale." Bruteroot said politely.  
  
"Oh, I can understand what they are saying? Did Oak finally got those Pokédexes with translator function?" Jenny asked curiously.  
  
"Yup! It really helps." Jodi said. "But enough about that. I am going to go challenge the Pewter Gym later today, I will go for my first badge."   
  
"That's wonderful dear. I remember when I got my first badge, but that was in Viridian, with its previous owner Dusty. Shame he retired, and the new Gym Leader...I don't even know anything about him. But I'm sure you'll be able to handle Brock, you got a good team already. You know I'm rooting for you, baby. I just hope one day I'll be able to witness one of your Gym Battles."   
  
"I'm sure it will happen. I got seven more to go and who is to say I cannot challenge other gyms outside of Kanto afterwards. Anyhow, how is work?" Jodi asked.  
  
"Oh, just busy with the reports and paperwork for my job in Pewter a few days ago. Thomas is still a pain, though." Jenny noted. "Well-meaning but an absolute dunce. Speaking of dunces, haven't seen Gary, have you?"  
  
"A few times. He was still a butt. I beat him both times. The power of being a butt is nothing on having the power of optimism, and actual skill." Jodi said.   
  
Jenny chuckled. "Anyhow, I hope your first Gym Fight goes well. Don't forget to let me know how it went afterwards, okay?" Jenny asked.  
  
"No worries, Mom! I will, I win this for you. For myself and my team too, but mostly for you!" Jodi said.  
  
"Just don't forget..." Jenny began.  
  
"To wash up, brush my teeth and put on clean you-know-what every day." Jodi said.  
  
"I wanted to say 'have fun' but of course hygiene is important too!" Jenny said. Both laughed. "Bye, sweetheart. Love you!"  
  
"Love you too, Mom!" Jodi said as she hung up the phone. She then turned her swivel chair around and clapped her hands. "So, let's get that Badge, shall we?"   
  
Arriving at the Pewter Gym, she sat down at the reception, talking to the person that is referred to as the 'Gym Guy' in the Gym circuit. "Hello? I want to challenge the Gym Leader please?" Jodi asked.  
  
"All right, fill in your name and amount of badges (even if you have none yet). Then, just pull this number and wait for your turn." the guy at the reception said. "Now, do you want a hint on how to deal with Rock Types, or..."  
  
"No thank you, I got it covered. Thanks for the offer." Jodi said as she went to sit down in the waiting room.  
  
There were a few other people in the room. She noticed a Lass reading a magazine, a Bug Catcher with a Butterfree and a Youngster napping in another chair. Jodi sat down on a chair and looked at the screen, which displayed the current match between Gym Leader and challenger. She saw Gary was the challenger. "How did he get here before me?" she wondered. She saw how Gary's Charmander's pointy fingers glowed and extended with a metallic grey color, before slashing at the face of the Onix, knocking it out with a strong Metal Claw.  
  
She continued to watch as Brock recalled his Onix, spoke to Gary for a bit. Gary looked smug and rubbed his thumb across his nose. An annoyed looking Brock gave him a badge and something else that she couldn't see all that well. Gary then strutted from the arena. He came out back through the waiting room. "All right, first step of being the strongest trainer in the world." Gary said. He then noticed Jodi. "Look whom finally caught up to us."  
  
"Maybe I just took my time quickly because I wanted to be properly trained and to stop and smell the Roselia's. Have you ever thought about that, Gary?" Jodi asked annoyed.  
  
"Whatever! I am in a good mood because I got my badge, so I'll be generous and not kick your butt in a Pokémon battle." Gary said.  
  
"I recall kicking your butt twice already." Jodi noted.   
  
"Just flukes. Next time we meet, we will battle and I will win. See you in Cerulean. Shouldn't take too long since you got a Bulbasaur." Gary said.  
  
"I think Bulbasaurs are cute, okay?" Jodi said. "I think it was clever of you using Metal Claw to cover your Charmander's weakness. If you weren't so smug and a butt about it, I'd congratulate you on your victory."  
  
Gary didn't know if she complimented or insulted him. "You would say that, would you?" After that not so clever retort, he left the building.  
  
"Number 15!" a voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
The Bug Catcher nudged the sleeping Youngster. "Er...kid? You're up!"  
  
"I like shorts!" the kid said, still groggy from his nap. Once his mind cleared he realized where he was. "Oh right, Gym battle." he said as he picked himself up and rushed into the arena.   
  
As the Pokémon battles went on in the arena between Brock and his challengers, the guy in grey hoodie from the prologue was sitting in the audience to witness the matches. He would be interested in only one that would come up but he had come early enough to get a good seat. Several parents with children whom when they were old enough would become trainers themselves and were excited to in the mean time witness them live. Others were people of the community whom had nothing better to do. Others were there to cheer up friends and family whom may be competing.  
  
"Pewter Crunchies!" A food vendor said as he went around the stands. "Delicious Pewter Crunchies! the Crispy chocolate-nuts treat for which Pewter is known!"   
  
"I'll take two!" Hoodie (let's call him that for now) said as he raised a finger.  
  
"Best give him all, on the house!" a second voice said. The eyes of the food vendor's eyes turned glassy and he just dropped them all on Hoodie's lap, before turning around and walking away, zombie like. "No worries about the fleshbag, he'll not have permanent brain damage. Not that there is much to damage." the voice added.  
  
Hoodie turned his head around to see a second person. The person had a long black coat, without sleeves to show off his muscular arms. His coat was adorned with orange blazing accents. His coat had a hood as well, covering his eyes, only his mouth visible and it was oddly enough full of sharp, serrated teeth. "You!" Hoodie said, low and angry.  
  
"Me!" Coat said (let's call him that for now). "Mind if borrow one of those?" he said as he took one of the Pewter Crunchies dropped in his lap. Without unpacking it, he shoved it in his mouth, chewing on it and oddly not being in any discomfort about the plastic wrapping.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hoodie asked.  
  
"I was bored, so I decided to seek you out and catch up. That's not forbidden, is it?" Coat replied with a toothy grin.  
  
"Whenever you appear, chaos follows." Hoodie replied.   
  
"Human meatbags are perfectly capable of doing that on their own, I just nudge them in the right direction." Coat said as he picked his teeth with one of his fingernails. He then noticed the next candidate entering the field. "Oh, what do we have here?" Hoodie felt dread as he didn't intend for Coat to see this. "Where has she been all this time? Thought you could hide her from me forever?"   
  
Hoodie sweated as Jodi entered the stage. "She has nothing to do with us. Leave her be. She deserves a normal life." Hoodie begged.  
  
"No can do, she is one of us, no matter how you spin it. So, you've been hiding her all this time? Given her a home?" Coat asked. He studied Jodi from a distance a bit as his face scrunched in concentration. "She doesn't remember, am I right? Never thought you'd go to that length."  
  
"I had to. She doesn't deserve to remember...that. She doesn't need to remember us. She just needs the chance to be a normal kid." Hoodie said, clenching his fists.  
  
"So naive of you think it'd be that easy." Coat said.   
  
"Don't you dare to do anything to her!" Hoodie said, giving a glare to Coat.  
  
"I won't do anything yet. Not at this point; I can't force the memories out without breaking her mind, and I don't want that. Bent, but certainly not broken." Coat said. "Besides, this is a low-stake battle. It is not the right stage for an event that grandiose. Don't let it be said I can't be kind and let her enjoy her first Gym battle in peace." he got up and wanted to leave.  
  
"You are not going anywhere." Hoodie said as he raised his hand.  
  
"You really want to start a fight here? With all these meatbags' lives on the line? You don't want them to get caught in between, would you? I myself don't care for their lives, but I wouldn't hurt them just because I can. It's fun but would serve no purpose to me now." Coat said.  
  
Hoodie gritted his teeth but lowered his arm. "I will not let you get away with this. I will protect her, I will stop you!"   
  
"I'd love to see you try. It would make things interesting. Let the games...begin!" Coat said as he vanished from the scene, as if he blended into the shadows, leaving no trace he was ever there.   
  
"Damn you..." Hoodie said as he clenched his fists.   
  
Jodi arrived in the arena. The terrain was rocky of course, courtesy of Brock's favored Rock typing. Brock stood on the other side, he was prepared to give his standard pre-battle Gym Leader speech. "So, you're here. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock Type! Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!"  
  
"Can I get some cheese with that ham?" Jodi asked. "Great, now I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, it is something that is required of us Gym Leaders, it is to put up a show. That and it is a guilty pleasure." Brock admitted.  
  
"Ok, I understand that." Jodi said. "Ok lemme try this too. I am Jodi from Pallet Town. And I am going to be the best there is. Nothing will get in my way, and my invincible team. There is a badge with my name on it and I am going to claim it. Mhuahahaha!" Jodi blinked. "Ok, this is kind of fun. Oh, right, battle!"  
  
Brock had two Pokéballs on him. Data on this trainer showed she had no badges so he used some weaker Pokémon, ideal for challenging starting trainers. "Boulderdash!" Brock said as he summoned a Geodude. The Geodude flexed its rocky arms.   
  
"Bruteroot, get in there!" Jodi said. Bruteroot walked from her side into the battlefield. "Vine Whip!" Bruteroot's vine shot out from under his bulb, hitting the Geodude quickly before it had the chance to do anything. "Er..." Jodi was surprised it was this easy.  
  
"Is he going to be okay, I hit him quite hard?" Bruteroot asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he had worse." Brock said. "He's a rookie, ideal for fighting beginning trainers. Either the new trainer gets stronger or he gets stronger. Mutual benefit. But now..." Brock recalled the Geodude. "Xander, you are up!" This time he brought out an Onix.   
  
"Bruteroot, Vine Whip again!" Jodi commanded.   
  
"Xander, Tackle!" Brock said. The Onix charged at Bruteroot, being slightly faster, bumping into him and sending him in the air. Bruteroot though, recomposed himself, having sported his vines from his bulbs, grabbed a pair of rocks in the arena and catapulting himself at the Onix. As he shot forward, he lashed with his vines, crossing the Onix and landing behind him in a stylish fashion. The Onix looked stunned before it promptly collapsed.   
  
"Woo-hoo! Bruteroot! You're the best!" Jodi said as she picked up her Bulbasaur and hugged her.  
  
"I hoped to get some part of the action." Madley moped. "I'm also good against Rock Types."  
  
"She clearly is keeping you for the bigger and more difficult gyms. She didn't want to bother you with these weaker enemies." Gadget said.  
  
"You're right. She probably used the Bulb to get it over quick so that my time to shine can come quicker. Look out world! Madley's moment will come soon!" Madley said.  
  
"Couldn't you have left him mopey? He is going to be even more unbearable now!" Amelia droned.   
  
"Not entirely unexpected, you had a grass type. A well trained one, though. That was a cool takedown." Brock said as he recalled the Onix. "Though I have to ham up the defeat speech a bit too so..."  
  
"Fire away." Jodi said.  
  
"I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Pokémon League Boulder Badge!" Brock said as he handed the tiny piece of rock-shaped metal to Jodi.   
  
"Our first badge, guys!" Jodi said as she showed it to the others. "Our first milestone. I wish I could have used you all but Bruteroot had the advantage."  
  
"He had a tactical advantage, it is understandable." Amelia said, not feeling hurt.  
  
"Yeah, and I know you are keeping me for the big leagues, so my moment will come!" Madley said. Amelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, one more thing, anyone whom defeats me also gets a TM." Brock said as he handed what appeared to be a rock-brown CD. "A [TM](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/TM), Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokémon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is only good for one use. So, when you use one, pick the Pokémon carefully. Anyways... TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its speed.""There are all kind of Trainers in this huge world of ours. You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon Trainer. So let me make a suggestion. Go to the Gym in Cerulean City and test your abilities."   
  
"Whoa, that is useful. Thanks Brock. Now whom can I teach it to?" Jodi said as she put the TM in the disc slot of her Pokédex. "Oh, Madley, you can learn it. It gives you great coverage."   
  
"I'm the first to get a TM! I'm the first to get TM!" Madley chanted happily.   
  
"Throwing rocks, as if he couldn't get any more caveman-like." Amelia said.   
  
"Give it to me!" Madley said, spreading his arms open. Jodi pushed a button on her Pokedex. It sent out a light beam from the top, which hits Madley in between the eyes and his eyes turned swirly. "Oh, I feel dizzy." he noted.   
  
"TM's may leave your Pokémon a little disoriented afterwards. It will pass." Brock explained.  
  
Jodi put the Badge in a box she had especially picked out to put her badges in. She eyed it for a while. It was perhaps a short and easy fight due to her type advantage, but there was still a sense of satisfaction from earning that first badge, the first part for the rest of her journey. And she felt proud. Nothing could ruin the moment.  
  
That was until Liam, one of Brock's security people came running into the gym and shouted: "Brock, the Pewter City Museum has been robbed."   
  
Well, that's just Kricketune.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viridian Forest isn't eventful so I cut it short with a musical number. And I really love that song. Here is a link:  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNlMt…
> 
> I caught a Caterpie whom I named Nooroo in Viridian but he is never used and unlike Gadget I couldn't find a way to give him a personality. 
> 
> Otherwise, the gym fight in Pewter wasn't hard. I had a freakin' bulbasaur for Arceus' sake. So I had to do a bit of chapter filler, but still make it relevant. Like delving in how gym challenges work a bit more, Jodi catching up with her mom, small things.
> 
> But the Hoodie guy from the prologue returns and he is not alone as we also meat the mysterious Coat. They are going to be important later on and a major driving force in the plot. I'm at least glad I was able to include that here.


	5. Chapter 4: Mt. Moon

BERSERK: A LEAFGREEN NUZLOCKE  
CHAPTER FOUR: MT. MOON

Jodi got her Boulder Badge, but the mood was ruined when the robbery of Pewter Museum was announced. Fossils and data was stolen. The culprits were thought to have fled in the direction of Mt. Moon and as a result the road in that direction was closed. This put the journey on hold for a bit. In the mean time Jodi and her team waited alongside several other trainers she recognized as being present in the waiting room of the Pewter Gym.

It was then that attention was drawn by a familiar police officer; It made Jodi smile that her Mom was here. But she was now making an announcement in relation to her work so she had to keep quiet until her mother was done. "If I can have your attention. Now, you are all aware about the robbery at the Museum. The suspected culprits are held up in Mt. Moon, so as long as our investigation there goes on, we cannot allow anyone to go through there."

"But we need to go to Cerulean! We want to earn our badges!" a Youngster said.

"If you go through the mountain now, you have the chance to run into a criminal whom is most likely not to have any qualms in harming a kid like you." Jenny reminded him. The kid looked sheepish. "Though we don't want to get in the way of anyone's training, so Brock was so friendly to lend one of his people to guide you on an alternate route around the mountain. It is normally not used to travel but it should allow you to get to Cerulean, though perhaps a bit longer then normal. With what I just said, I think you all should be smart enough to keep away from the Mountain as we go after the thieves." No one said anything, showing that they understood. "That is all. In an hour your escort will be here." 

As the others took seats in the cafetaria of the PokéCenter, Jodi approached her mom and hugged her. "Good to see you, Mom!"

"Good to see you too, pumpkin. Shame it wasn't under better circumstances." Jenny said.

"You are going to find those thieves and kick their butts, will you?" Jodi asked.

"There is going to be a lot more to it, but butt kicking may be part of the plan." Jenny replied. Fiona, her Ninetales moved closer to Jodi. "Oh, someone else has missed you too!"

"Young mistress!" Fiona said as she nuzzled Jodi.

"Hi, Fiona." Jodi said as she petted her mother's pet and partner. "So that's what you sound like when the translator is in place."

Fiona then eyed Jodi's Pokémon. "Young mistress is well and busy building her own pack, I see. The pack would do best to look after Mistress' kit." 

"No worries, Fiona." Bruteroot assured the Ninetales. "This pack is already a close tight group, we stand behind our alpha 100 percent!"

"You should also watch Mom's back when you are out there on Mt. Moon." Jodi asked Fiona.

"I will always look out for Mistress." Fiona assured her. 

"Me and Fiona will have things well in hand. You just stay with the guide and get to Cerulean safely, okay?" Jenny asked her daughter.

"I will, Mom. But you be careful out there. Your job can be dangerous so I can worry for you too." Jodi said. "But I'm not as worried as I could be because I know you are a strong Trainer." 

"You are well on your way to become one too, sweetheart." Jenny said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do."

"Kick their butts mom!" Jodi cheered.

"There is more to the job then kicking butt. Though I admit that may be the most fun part." Jenny joked. "Bye sweetheart!" 

"Bye mom!" Jodi said as Jenny and Fiona left the building. "With mom at the head of that operation, I know they will get those thieves in no time."

"I would like to get my claws on those thieves, they'll know who's boss!" Madley said as as he curled his paws into fists.

"Our job is to support Miss Jodi." Amelia said. "The thieves are going to be taken care off by the authorities." 

"You'll get to crack a few other skulls later." Gadget added. 

"People heading for Cerulean, with me!" Liam, one of Brock's people, said as he gathered the young trainers around. He would be their guide for the day. 

"That's our cue. We're on the road again, everyone." Jodi said as she got up from her seat, her Pokémon in tow. 

Shortly after, Jenny, her fellow officers and Brock's crew had gathered outside Mt. Moon. "I can't believe you have the granite-heads be part of our operation." Thomas said. "They couldn't hold on to their fossils before, and you expect us to trust them to get them back safely?"

"Their security was top notch, but someone somehow knew how to circumvent everything. Digging a tunnel through the habitat for future revived Fossils, where the least security would be, activating the sprinklers to weaken the Rock Pokémon security..." Otis, a fellow officer noted. 

"So Brocko's people aren't as reliable as we think?" Thomas asked.

"My people would never betray us! You were there when we went over security, or maybe you were too busy whining and complaining." Brock shot back.

"Maybe you don't know your staff as well as you do? How else would they have so much intel?" Thomas asked.

"It was not one of mine!" Brock shouted.

"Easy there, everyone. Me and Otis have interrogated and investigated all of Brock's people and they all came up clean, so no need to antagonize them." Jenny said, trying to keep the peace.

"The rookie? Why would you want to have him help you?" Thomas asked.

"Ok, a few months in I was a 'rookie' but I'm on the force of a year, 'rookie' now sounds insulting." Otis moaned. 

"Anyhow, Brock's crew is free of suspicion and they know the mountains like the back of their hands so their help in this operation is very welcome. And since the crime happened in his city, as Gym Leader Brock can legally step in against the perpetrators." Jenny added.

"Whatever. I don't have to like it." Thomas said as he put some distance between him and the others.

"What is his problem? Why is he even on the force?" Otis asked. He worked hard to get his spot on the Police force and he didn't like how Thomas, his senior, didn't seem to take it too seriously.

"Believe it or not, he used to be a good cop. But something...happened. Not my place to tell." Jenny said. "But that has no impact on our operation now, we have to get started. Everyone, follow Brock's lead, he knows the way. We try to go for a stealthy take down, but in case it goes awry, be prepared to fight." she said, taking charge of the situation. 

As they entered the mountains, the rocky peaks of Mt. moon were observed from a distance, by Jodi. She was with the group of trainers whom would be guided towards Cerulean. "Be careful Mom, you too Fiona." she thought to herself. 

"Please stay with the group. There is no visible road so you may get lost if you are separated." Liam told them, as Jodi quickly rejoined the group. 

In the mountain, Jenny gave orders. "We split into groups and search every corner of the place; Make sure one of Brock's people is among each group since they know this place best." They did as told, and each group would be a blend of the police and Brock's crew. Jenny herself was with Brock. They spread out and started searching. Initially they just ran into a few wild Pokémon, whom were quickly to get away and not be disturbed. 

Fiona's ears suddenly twitched as the turned her head. "You hear something Fiona?" Fiona yipped. This reminded Jenny to ask Oak if he knew the guy whom made the translators for the Pokédex as it would be useful for Fiona too. "All right, show us the way, girl!" Jenny said as she followed her loyal Pokémon. After following her through some corridors, they saw some light up ahead in the tunnel. They slowed down and halted. Jenny looked at Brock, giving the sign to approach slowly and silently. Brock nodded in understanding.

They snuck closer and peeked around the corner; They saw a small camp set up in the big inner sanctum of the mountain. They saw cages holding rare Clefairy, boxes which they loaded with Moon Stones and a table that held the fossils whom were stolen, and studied by some Scientists. It seems they found the thieves. They all wore black uniforms with caps and a red R on their vests. They also had scientists with black lab coats and the same red R symbol. "Team Rocket..." Jenny muttered softly. It was a crime gang that was recently acting up, but they had stuck to smaller crimes for now. The fact they pulled off the museum heist means they upped their game, bigtime. 

A few of the rockets were approached by a different figure. He was dressed in a white fancy suit with a black shirt, red tie, a white fedora with a black band. The suit also had the R logo. He has spiky white hair, and his face was obscured by a white mask, with another R over its left eye. He also held a cane with a Pokéball in it. "Report!" 

"Clefairies ready for transport, high bidders are already interested in purchasing them, and are considered for prices at our Game Corner. We also dug up every Moon Stone we could find..." one of the Rocket grunts said.

"...And the fossils?" the fancy dressed Rocket asked.

"We studied all the fossils. While they are valuable, none of them momentarily correspond to the one the Boss is searching for. But we hope to get more data form the computer system." the Rocket said, pointing at a hard drive of a computer which was stolen. It was connected with several wires to a laptop, most likely to try and hack it.

"You better hope it wields results. While these fossils may earn us top PokéDollar, it wouldn't do anything to further the Boss' Master Plan." the Rocket with fedora said. Another Rocket came closer to him and whispered in his hear. He let out a "Hm..." out or intrigue and grabbed a Pokéball out of his pocket. He let out a strong looking Raticate. He pointed at the direction where Jenny and Brock were hiding. "Hyper Beam!"

Orange and yellow light formed into the mouth of the Raticate, between its fangs and it shot in the direction of the heroes, the heroes wondering how he knew they were there. They had to think quickly...when the beam came their way and the explosion came, the dust started to settle slowly. A pile of black rock seemed to have appeared, but the rock mass moved as it was actually a very dark, almost-black looking Onix sent out by Brock. "Thanks for the save, Obsidian!" Brock said.

"Well, it seems the Persian's out of the bag." Jenny said as they now drew the attention of the Rockets. She activated the emergency signal on her communicator so her team would come to her aid. But it may take a while before they made it there. "We'll probably have to fight our way out until reinforcements arrive..." 

"No worries; I'm a Gym Leader, fighting is basically my job. And Obsidian is my oldest and toughest friend." Brock said as he patted his Onix, whom let out a content grumble. But then it roared as it saw the Rockets approach them. "Obsidian, get ready!"

"Fiona, battle station!" Jenny said as her Ninetales jumped in and growled.

"So we got a little interloper..." the fancy Rocket said. "A cop and a Gym Leader."

"You are all hereby under arrest!" Jenny said. "You are being charge with theft, Pokémon poaching and assault of an Officer and a Gym Leader in function." The Rockets started to laugh.

"I am afraid you are vastly outnumbered." the high-ranked Rocket said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rocket Exective Vega."

"I don't care who you are, you are going behind bars." Jenny said. 

"Not lacking in confidence, but certainly in smarts. Now, I consider myself a gentleman, so I can give you two a choice. You can either turn around, forget you ever saw us, you can say you couldn't catch us, we all go home safe and happy. Or you will die here!" 

"I suggest a third option, we kick your guys' butts and you end up in jail!" Brock said as he readied himself.

Vega sighed and shook his head. "Your funeral. Destroy them!" The Rocket Executive points with his cane. All the Rockets released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs. Rattatas, Raticates, Zubats, Koffings, Ekans and Sandshrews came out to confront the two. They remained calm though.

"Fiona, Will-O-wisp!" Fiona jumped in the air, the tips of her tails covered in blue, ghost-like flames, flipping in the air and flinging the fireballs at the Rocket's Pokémon, leaving a burn mark and making them scream out in pain. "Hex!" Fiona then was surrounded by a ghostly aura, which shot out in arrow shapes and hit the burnt Pokémon, taking them down.

"Obsidian, Rock Slide!" Brock ordered as the massive Onix slammed his tail into the cavern wall and rocks came down from the ceiling, crushing several of the Rocket's Pokémon. 

However, more Pokémon came, with several Sandshrew and Ekans spitting Poison Stings at the two, Obsidian blocking with his massive tail and Fiona setting up a Protect of which they bounced. Dragonbreath and Flamethrower from Obsidian and Fiona cut through the Rockets' Pokémon ranks.

The Rockets themselves decides to get in on the action and charged at Jenny. But she showed that she isn't on the police force for nothing as she grabbed one Rocket's arm and twists it, tossing him into another. She dodged another one and kicks him in the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground. A female grunt grabbed her, but Jenny pulled her off, grabbed the back of her head and rammed her in the cavern wall.

Meanwhile, Brock just had his arms and fists out. He blocked the blows coming his way with his forearms or dodged aside like an experienced boxer. Speaking of which, as soon as he found openings in his opponents, his fists hit the Grunts in the face, knocking down with a single well aimed punch each. There was a reason he was head of security after all. 

Fiona shot Embers at a group of Rocket Pokémon as suddenly she was charged in the side and sent flying. She recomposed herself to see Vega's Raticate. The Raticate bared its fangs. Fiona growled and exposed her fangs as well. They charged at each other with Quick Attacks, becoming blurs of brown and white clashing. They both jumped up, Raticate creating a black sphere or energy in his mouth, while Ninetales channeled Dark Energy in her mouth. The Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse were fired off. However, the Dark Pulse overpowered the Shadow Ball, dispersing it and knocking the Raticate out of the air. The Ninetales then charged at Raticate but she was hit by something else. A group of Rocket Rattata had Tackle'd her. The Raticate recovered and Quick Attack'd her. Fiona would be more then a match in a fair fight, but she wasn't.

Fiona was backed up by the onslaught of attacks. She bumped into Obsidian whom was shielding itself with its tails as countless Koffing and Ekans began spatting their Acid and Sludge at him. Even with his tough hide, the constant onslaught would eventually whittle down his health. The trainers rejoined their Pokémon, surrounded by Rockets and Pokémon. 

"You should have listened. It would saved both of us time and effort." Vega said calmly, and coldly. "I think enough acids will dissolve them without leaving enough of a trace." Jenny and Brock were smiling though. "Smiling in the face of death. Foolish, but somehow brave and admirable."

"I'm not smiling out of defiance." Jenny said. We smile because you are in trouble. 

"What?" Vega asked. Suddenly he saw a sphere of brownish orange energy flying by, a Focus Blast hitting his Raticate and knocking it out. 

The group of Police Officers and Brock's people had arrived on the scene. Otis was standing next to a Machop, whom had held out his hands, having thrown that Focus Blast earlier. "We got your message. So these are the troublemakers?"

"Just in time, Otis." Jenny said, tipping her hat to him. 

Vega was growling under his mask. "Get them, you idiots!" he said, pointing his cane at the opposing group.

"Chop-Chop! Karate Chop!" Otis said as he gave his Machop orders. With a strong blow from his hand, it sent several of the Rockets' Pokémon flying. Soon the others joined in and the fight again went into the favor of the heroes and the Rockets were being pushed back. Rocks were flying and coming from the ground from all the rock types, and the mixed teams of the cops backing them up made sure they were gaining ground.

"I hate to admit it, but we have to cut our losses." Vega quickly snagged the hard drive which was stolen. "Those who fight but run away, live to fight another day!" Vega said as he made a small bow and tipped his hat. "Smokescreen!" Several Koffing spat smoke everywhere, to cover the escape.

"Quick, anyone whom knows Gust or Whirlwind, use it now!" Jenny said as several of her fellow Cops' flying Pokémon blew away at the smoke. Several Rockets whom were knocked out or were stragglers were taken, but Vega got away. "Damnit."

"Nothing to worry, we got a few of them in custody. We'll get them to talk." Otis said as he put a hand on Jenny's shoulder in comfort. 

Brock's people were busy forcing the cages open to let the Clefairy out and gathered up the fossils. "He took the hard drive, but we recovered the fossils. We have to completely overhaul our security system. But it was not a loss. I would call this a victory." Brock said. 

Jenny then saw one of her cops and one of Brock's people carry two injured people on the scene. "Thomas? What happened?" 

"Miguel, are you all right?" Brock asked the other one.

"I...dunno. I thought we were on the trail of the fossils and someone blindsided me. One moment I was in the tunnel, and everything went black." the guy called Miguel said.

"Idiot got himself jumped. I got them on the ropes but they played dirty." Thomas said as he clutched his chest. "I sent them running, but barely." 

"My people aren't caught off-guard so easily." Brock bit back at Thomas. "They knew we were coming. How else could that Vega guy have picked up on us so quickly?" 

"So your people aren't as trustworthy as you thought?" Thomas mocked. 

"We checked them, nothing wrong. So if it is not one of his people, it may...I don't care say it." Otis suggested. 

"You suggest we have a mole in the police force?" Jenny asked. Otis didn't answer with words, instead weakly nodding.

"That's ridiculous, the rookie must have made a mistake, it would never be that one of us..." Thomas argued.

"I checked his reports, everything checks out." Jenny shot back. "I don't want to admit it either, but it would not be the first time a law enforcer has gone corrupt. It would explain how they knew about us coming, about the security shortly after we checked everything. Someone leaked our reports to them." 

"We never want to believe it when those closest to us would turn on us." Brock said. 

"If we find the traitor, he has a lot of explaining to do." Jenny said as she clenched her fists. 

Outside of Mt. Moon, Liam was still guiding the young trainers down the path around the Mountain to Cerulean. It was a really quiet trip. "Okay, we have been running for a while, I suggest we take a lunch break of thirty minutes." Liam said. The young trainers sighed in relief as they sat down and grabbed some food from their backpack. It seemed at first that everything would be normal for Jodi, unlike her mother. Until...

A few Rockets pushed a rock in the landscape aside. "Good thing we got ourselves a secret escape tunnel. Shame about the others. At least Vega got away." one of the Rocket Grunts said. 

"Good thing about this path, no one ever comes here, people go through the mountain instead of around it. So we are not going to be..." the other Rocket grunt said as he looked forward, and saw the group of young trainers. 

"No one ever comes around here, you said?" the first grunt said.

"Ok, unexpected. But no worries, we can turn this in a golden opportunity. We steal their Pokémon and use the kids as hostages, the cops wouldn't dare chase us!" Grunt 2 said. 

"Yeah, that's an idea, get them guys!" Grunt 1 said as the group of grunts advanced upon the young trainers. 

Jodi huffed. If they thought she was helpless, they had another thing coming; She was a young trainer, but she was a good one. "Guys, get ready to battle!" Luckily her Pokémon were alwas out of their Pokéballs.

"Everyone stay behind me, these people won't fight fair. Gravelpit!" Liam said as he directed his Graveler at the Rocket Grunts. Though the Graveler would handle most of their Pokémon, he wouldn't be able to hold all of them off and some 'mons slipped by him towards the trainers.

"Everyone, fight and don't hold back!" Jodi said as she pointed at the Rockets.

Bruteroot charged forward, vines outstretched to whip his enemies with. As the vines knocked several enemies out, he then fired seeds from his bulb. They attached to the enemy Pokémon and drained them of their power. When more came in, his bulb spat out some blue powder, which engulfed them and caused them to fall asleep. "Nighty-night, and don't let the Blipbugs bite!"

Amelia shot through the air to knock the Zubats and Koffings out of the air with her Quick Attacks. Several Rockets' Koffing spat Smog at her, but she flapped her wings to disperse them. And then with some high speed tackles and lashing with her wings, she knocked the Pokémon down. "Sky zone alpha clear!" Amelia said. 

Madley chopped or clawed at any Pokémon that came too close to him. Several others approached him, but he crossed his arms, gave an intimidating look with his eyes, which glowed briefly and made the enemy shudder. Now the Leer did his work, he punched the ground, rock spikes coming out of the ground and trapping them in a Rock Tomb. "Float like a Butterflee, sting like a Beedrill!" 

"I may not be able to fight back, but I'm a thinker, not a fighter." Gadget said as she pulled out something. It appeared to be a crossbow made from simple materials, with suction cup-tipped arrows. "Take this, suckers!" she said as she fired the projectiles; They enveloped the faces of the Rockets' Pokémon, whom couldn't see with the huge suction cups over their face, and started to trip over themselves, run into walls or each other. "Brains beat brawn!" Gadget said, proud of herself. 

The other trainers got emboldened by Jodi's performance and summoned their Pokémon to help as well. However, not all of them were as strong as Jodi. One Lass' Jigglypuff was wrapped up tightly by an Ekans. "Charlotte!" she said in panic. This allowed one Rocket grunt to grab her from behind. "Eek!"

"Got one!" The Grunt said, thinking the little girl as his hostage was his trump card.

"Let her go, you big bully!" Jodi growled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me, you little girl?" the Rocket Grunt, one arm around the Lass, the other pointing at Jodi mockingly. Jodi looked at the grubby finger pointed at her, grabbed it, and promptly broke it. "Gah!" the Rocket was in pain and let the Lass go. Then Jodi went to town on him, delivering a few rapid kicks in his stomach and one in his groin before delivering a devastating punch to his face. "What are they feeding that kid?" the Rocket muttered before he lost consciousness. 

"That was brilliant! Whom taught you how to do that?" the Lass asked with admiration in her eyes. 

"My mom. Works on the police force. She wouldn't let me go out in the world before she knew I knew some martial arts moves." Jodi replied. 

Despite thinking it would be an easy win, the Rockets didn't think the kids would be that tough, and they had not taken the more experienced Liam into account. Their Pokémon were being defeated. "I say we retreat and tell no one that we got our butts kicked by a bunch of kids?" 

"Agreed! Rockets, retreat!" another Grunt said and they ran for the hills. 

Everyone sighed in relief. Jodi jumped up in joy. "We totally kicked their butts!" she said in joy. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen, we were safe and at a distance." Liam said as he held his heart, hoping it would stop beating so hard soon. "Luckily we got more then a few capable trainers among our group."

Especially her, she was amazing! She was like a kung fu princess and a trainer in one!" the Lass whom Jodi saved said, stars in her eyes.

"Looks like you got yourself a fan, boss!" Madley said.

"I...it wasn't much. I did what anyone else would." Jodi said, rubbing the back of her neck and a sweatdrop appearing by the side of her head.

"No need to be humble, Jodi. You had the situation well in hand." Bruteroot said. Bruteroot then blinked. "I feel funny." 

"Me too!" Amelia said as both of them began to glow with bluish white light.

"They're evolving!" Jodi said in excitement. 

Bruteroot grew larger, his bulb growing and enlarging into a flower that wasn't completely bloomed. Amelia also grew in size, her colors becoming lighter and gaining a feathery reddish pink crest on top of her head. In a few moments, Bruteroot was an Ivysaur and Amelia a Pidgeotto. 

Bruteroot still had a gentle smile. "I feel like a million PokéDollars!" 

"I think I went up a rank." Amelia said as she admired her larger wings. She then eyed the much shorter Madley and gave him a smug smile.

"Just you wait, when I evolve I will be taller then you again!" Madley huffed. 

"A double evolution, that was so cool." the starry-eyed lass said. "I'm Robin." she said as she reached out her hand. "I think you're the greatest."

"Thanks." Jodi said as she shook the girl's hands. "But those were just some thugs, I don't think..." 

"You handled yourself well, more then most starting trainers and better then a few more experienced trainers." Liam said. "If that didn't prove you deserved the Boulder Badge, this event does." Liam said.

"I want to be strong, just like you." Robin said excitedly.

"I'm also just starting out, you shouldn't look up to me..." Jodi said nervously.

"Most trainers don't do the ass kicking without their Pokémon involved." Gadget pointed out.

"And you wanted to be the best, and be recognized for it?" Amelia asked.

"Not for this, this is...Ugh!" Jodi said as she blushed, being embarrassed and covering her face with her hands. After the heat in her face died down. "Besides, congrats on evolving, Bruteroot, Amelia."

"I should thank you. I wouldn't have become strong enough to do so if I didn't have a trainer to help me with this." Bruteroot said. 

"I am dreading when Mom finds out what we got into. She'll mother hen me like no tomorrow." Jodi realized. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get this chapter exactly like I wanted it to, but it has to be good enough for now.
> 
> The police of Kanto is actually pro-active as they face the Rockets. I really wanted to show Jenny as a competent cop, and to show how strong she can be and be a type of mother Jodi could look up to.
> 
> And I may give Pokémon I caught but not use on my team to other NPC's or minor characters in the game. Chop-Chop, Otis' Machop, is a Machop I caught in game.
> 
> Kind of an original character in Vega, a new Rocket executive. I don't pick Archer or existing rocket executives because they are saved for Johto. But Vega is also named after a rocket. He is mysterious for now, but there is a reason for that. This is a nuzlocke, fainted Pokémon die, and the characters whom make my Pokémon faint...they are not always big names like Gym Leaders, sometimes it is a random wild or a random trainer. These 'random trainers' are going to be more important characters in my fic. But whom is truly behidn the mask, you'll have to find out later.
> 
> Anyhow, Bruteroot and Amelia evolve. Both did so inside Mt. Moon in the game. 
> 
> I also caught a Spearow (Kenya) in the game and a Paras (Underwood) in Mt. Moon. But I am not using or mentioning them in the fic now because I already have a flying type and Paras is a bad Pokémon to use and I don't give them personalities as a result. 
> 
> I just like the idea of Jodi having a fan. Robin is a lass you fight on Route 3 with a Jigglypuff and she came to mind to me as Jodi's number one fan.


	6. Chapter 5: Cerulean City, part I

**BERSERK: A LEAFGREEN NUZLOCKE**  
 **CHAPTER FIVE: CERULEAN CITY, PART I**  
  
After the ordeal at Mt. Moon, Jodi's crew has finally made it to Cerulean. Jodi decided to train up and expand her team a bit before she would challenge Misty, though. She wanted to see the sights a bit too. Right outside Cerulean, the PokéBall she threw at her latest catch clicked, signifying a successful catch. Jodi smiled as she picked it up. "Everyone, let us meet our newest teammate."  
  
She let out the Pokémon, which turned out to be a Sandshrew. It stretched itself out a bit as it said in a female voice: "You got me." she cracked her neck and turned to Jodi. "Care to spare a Potion, I'm a bit stiff from the capture." Jodi held out the Potion. Instead of allowing it to spray on her, she snatched it out of Jodi's hand, undid the top and chugged it down like a drink.  
  
"Whoa, you are not supposed to drink those. I mean, you can but they taste awful. There is a reason it is normally sprayed." Bruteroot noted.  
  
The Sandshrew didn't seem to be in discomfort though as she let out a small belch and threw the empty Potion bottle over her shoulder. "So, you are going to be my Trainer. How far do you think to go?"  
  
"Up to the top and beyond." Jodi assured her.  
  
"Good." the Sandshrew cracked her knuckles. "I hope to kick ass, take names and eat Poffins on the entire trip, and my sense of smell tells me you don't have Poffins on hand."   
  
"I like her, she's cool!" Gadget said with a smile.   
  
"She doesn't look so tough. She just has a rough hide. I am still the VIP of the team." Madley said.  
  
"Does that stand for Very Insufferable Prat in your case?" the Sandshrew said.  
  
"Oh, I like her too." Amelia noted. Madley just grumbled.  
  
"Allow me to formally welcome you in our team, mademoiselle." Bruteroot used one of his vines to take one of the Sandshrew's clawed hands and planed a kiss on it.  
  
"Oh, a charming one. I'll definately like being part of this team." the Sandshrew said.  
  
"Now, you need a good nickname." Jodi said.  
  
"Call me Nevada." the Sandshrew said. "My wit's as dry as my desert namesake and I'm just as hot." She licked her finger, then planted it on her thigh and made a hissing sound.   
  
"She's a cheeky one, I like her." Jodi said with a chuckle. Now, how about we get to the PokéCenter for some rest and get some training done?" she suggested. It was something they all would get behind.  
  
As Jodi waited in the PokéCenter for the Nurse to return with her Pokémon, in the waiting room with a magazine, she then found a familiar person walking in. Robin, the Lass whom fangirled over her at Mt. Moon, came in, looking defeated in every sense of the word. She smiled a little as she saw Jodi. "Hello, Jodi-sama." she greeted.  
  
"You don't have to call me that, I'm not your superior or anything. You got as much badges as I do." Jodi said.  
  
"I care to disagree. My Pokémon got their butts kicked out there." Robin said a she sat down. "I tried the Nugget Bridge challenge. You fight five trainers in a row and get a Nugget as a price. I thought it would be a good way to get stronger. But I only made it halfway before wiping out."   
  
"That's not bad. Most people heal between battles so this type of challenge if of course a bit harder." Jodi said.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be a trainer. Brock may be a fluke. He didn't use his strongest and I had a grass type. But in a real battle, I'm just awful." Robin said.  
  
"You are not talking about yourself like that." Jodi said, her voice firm. She softened her voice as she continued. "You are a good trainer. You just aren't good enough yet. It just sometimes takes time to get stronger. Losing isn't always bad. When you do, you take a step back, think things over, and go back in, better prepared." She put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I know you can do it."   
  
Robin's face brightened considerably. "You are the first whom ever told me that. My classmates at Trainer School thought I was a joke, and while my parents were more supportive, they told me to not be too disappointed if it were not to work out."   
  
"They don't know what they are talking about." Jodi said. "We'll get your Pokémon healed up, and we are going to take that challenge together and show them what you're made off."   
  
Robin's sadness was now mostly gone as her eyes went starry again. "Your words are so inspiring, Jodi-sama."  
  
"There is nothing I can do to convince you to stop calling me that?" Jodi sighed.  
  
"Nope." Robin said.   
  
Going north from Cerulean City to the Nugget Bridge. Robin trembled while Jodi was with her. "Hey, it will be fine." Jodi said towards her new friend. "You have a better idea of what to expect now. You will be able to do it this time." Jodi assured her.  
  
"You're the only one whom thinks so..." an obnoxious voice said. Jodi sighed as she saw Gary approaching them. He had a small, golden ball in his hand, throwing it up and down in his hand and catching it each time, to show off. "Just am fresh of the Nugget Bridge challenge and I nailed it of course. I haven't even broken a sweat."   
  
Robin fumbled with her skirt as her lips trembled and she looks down at her feet. To have been wiped out halfway through while someone loudly declaring that he aced the challenge is not good for her confidence. "Big whoop, Gary. I bet other strong trainers will win the challenge, and we are two of them." Jodi proclaimed loudly.  
  
"Oh, I could believe you would do it Jodi. Despite your attitude, you are strong. But Miss Cotton Candy over there? Didn't she lose halfway through? It was not like the trainers were that hard. Maybe she is not cut out..." Gary said.  
  
"That is not up to you to decide." Jodi said. "You don't have the right to tell anyone what to do, and what they can or cannot do. Maybe not everyone gets it right the first time, but that doesn't mean they can't get better."   
  
"You are a softie, Jodi. Pokemon training is tough job. You can't falter or you'll never make it out there. I think it would be mercy for her if she realized..."   
  
"Shut up!" Jodi growled.  
  
"Why don't you ask Robin herself, instead of you speaking on her behalf. She doesn't seem to be doing so well in that regard as well." Gary taunted.  
  
Robin gritted her teeth, fought back her tears and stormed off. "Robin!" Jodi turned to Gary. "What the Distortion is your problem!"   
  
"Pokemon training is a game. I just wanted to make that clear as too much people with half a braincell attempt it while they do not belong in the circuit." Gary said.   
  
"You are a bully, Gary!" Jodi said. "A pathetic boy whom can only feel good about himself by putting others down."  
  
"I am doing her a favor. If she can't take the pressure, she doesn't belong here." Gary spat.  
  
"I will fight you!" Jodi said, anger burning in her eyes.  
  
"Fine! I underestimated you the first few times, but I am smarter and stronger now, I will not be defeated by you again!" Gary said as he grabbed a Pokéball. "Pidgeotto!" he said as he sent out the Bird Pokémon.   
  
"Amelia, show him whom the better Pidgeotto is!" Jodi said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Amelia said as she flew onto the battlefield. Both Pidgeottos circled each other in the air, rushing and tackling into each other with their Quick Attacks.   
  
"Sand Attack!" Gary ordered as his own Pidgeotto whipped up some Sand.  
  
"Keen Eye, bitch!" Amelia said as her next Quick Attack landed the hit.   
  
"That's it, push on! Don't give him time to move." Jodi said. With a few more Quick Attacks, the other Pidgeotto no longer able to keep up, Amelia had the upper hand. One such Quick Attack caused Amelia to land her beak in his chest, push the Pidgeotto upwards, before slamming it in the ground hard and knocking it out.  
  
Gary just sneered a bit, as he recalled his Pidgeotto for his next Pokémon. "Rattata!"   
  
"Bruteroot!" Jodi said as her starter moved in. The Rattata moved in, mouth wide open and ready with a Hyper Fang.  
  
Bruteroot caught it in mid-air with his Vine Whip, though. "This Rattata needs a Mint." he noted as he then slammed the rodent into the ground, out cold.   
  
Gary growled in frustration. "Abra!" he let out his newest catch.  
  
"Ready for your first match, Nevada?" Jodi asked.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Nevada said as she curled up and rolled into the battlefield. She uncurled and showed her claws, ready to dig into the Abra. The Abra teleported away, to the other side of the Battlefield. She tried again, but he did more of the same. "Stop running and fight me, you coward!" Nevada growled.  
  
"Sorry, can only do this, I haven't been trained a lot." The Abra said as he kept teleporting out of reach.   
  
Nevada got really annoyed but she got an idea. She dove for the Abra again, claws out. As the Abra glowed and ready to teleport, she planted one of her clawed hands into the ground, used it to make a sharp turn, the Abra already having teleported to the other side of the field, but since she has figured out the pattern, she instead managed to dive claws first into the Abra, and knocked it out with a single Scratch. "I am not a fan of party tricks." Nevada quipped.  
  
"Charmander!" Gary said as he summoned his last Pokémon. His starter hasn't evolved yet unlike Bruteroot.  
  
"Madley!" Jodi said, the Mankey eager to be on the battlefield.  
  
"All right! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Madley said happily as he ran onto the battlefield.  
  
"Ember!" Gary shouted. The Charmander started spitting out tiny fireballs, but Madley displayed his acrobatic skills by jumping head forward, kicking off the ground using his arm and shooting up, to dodge.  
  
"Rock Tomb!" Jodi said as Madley shot down, slammed his hands into the ground and the Fire Lizard was trapped and knocked out by a bunch of rocks that shot upwards from the ground.   
  
Gary sighed as he returned his Charmander back to his Pokéball. "It seems I am still not strong enough. I guess that if you're that good you can afford to waste a bit of time on other less important trainers, you are that much of a goodie two shoes after all. But you better not fall behind too much." Gary said as he pulled out something. "You know what, I feel generous, I'm giving you this." he said as he tossed the device at Jodi.   
  
"A Fame Checker?" Jodi asked.  
  
"It helps you keep up to date with the big names. Don't be surprised that my name will appear among those in a near future." Gary said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.   
  
"What's that guy's problem?" Nevada asked.   
  
"At times, I wonder that myself." Jodi muttered under her breath. "We best go and see   
  
Further up at the Cerulean Cape, a young scientist called Bill was tinkering with one of his inventions again, his Nidorino looking on. "Can you imagine Spike? Able to trade and transfer Pokémon over longer distances then ever before?" The Nidorino just growled softly. "Just need to work out a few..." Then Bill heard some sounds coming from the other room. "Wait here, Spike!" he said as he told his Nidorino to stay put.  
  
He went in the other room. It was exactly like he left it but still something felt out of place. He thought he had heard something...He then heard someone humming a nursery rhyme. "Got myself a Beedrill, but had a poison touch. I got myself a Clefairy, love it very much. Got myself a Magmar, but it was a bust. One Ember later, ashes to dust."  
  
It somehow unsettled Bill. "Show yourself!" Bill demanded. Bill was startled as someone jumped form the ceiling and landed in front of him.  
  
At first glance the person looked like a schoolgirl. But while the uniform looked like a standard school uniform, it was in shades of black and white with a Red R symbol. She had her silvery grey hair up in pigtails and she was actually skipping around the room. "What's that, what's this?" she asked as she pointed at random stuff in the house. "I don't know what half this stuff is. I don't care, but it's fine. All of this will now be mine." she said as she grabbed a few TM's from Bill's shelf.  
  
"Don't touch those! That is a valuable Dig TM! Who are you? Where are your parents little girl? Haven't they thought you that you can't just burst into someone's house and take stuff?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'm Juno, that's my name. Mr. Bill, want to play a game?" she said in a sing-song voice. "It's like this, I take some stuff and then...catch me if you can." she let out a giggle that sounded creepy instead of cute.   
  
It was then that Bill noticed the red R logo on her outfit. "Team Rocket." Bill realized that this was not a normal little girl. "Listen, young lady. I don't know what happened to you but it is not a good idea to let in with them, they are criminals..."  
  
"Oh, I know." Juno replied. "But I don't care. I love it there and as an Executive, I have to do my share." she skipped around for a bit and did a twirl. "I got a job to do, as you can see. So what do you say Bill, play with me?" she said as she took out a Pokéball.  
  
Bill had a bad feeling about this. Something in his gut told him this was not an ordinary girl. "I won't let you get away with this." Bill said as he took out a Pokéball. "Vee!" he summoned an Eevee.  
  
"Oh, she is adorable, I want one." Juno said in delight. "But she's going to get roughed up because you're being dumb."   
  
"She is not going to fight." Bill said as he leaned closer to the Eevee. "Go and get help!" Bill was not a fighter. His Pokémon were either research or companions. The Eevee nodded and used Quick Attack to quickly surge past the Rocket and out the door before she could react.   
  
"Oh, why did you have to be this way? Now we don't have much time to play." Juno muttered with a pout. "But worry not, I'll make most of the time we got." She threw her Pokéball and a Gloom came out. Spike, Bill's Nidorino had come and growled. He lowered his head and charged at the Gloom, ready to defend his master. However, the Gloom opened her mouth, a ball of green energy formed and hit the Nidorino (whom unfortunately didn't have much combat experience) and it was knocked down.  
  
"Spike, no! I told you to stay behind." Bill said as he went over to Spike's side and comfort the hurt Pokémon.   
  
"Got myself a Beedrill, but had a poison touch." Juno said as she started to skip towards Bill. "I got myself a Clefairy, love it very much." Bill took Spike in his arms and slowly moved backwards. "Got myself a Magmar, but it was a bust." Bill was cornered, with his back against the machine he was working on earlier "One Ember later, ashes to dust." Juno finished with a disturbing wide grin on her face.   
  
Robin had ran up at the Cerulean Cape, sitting down by the edge of the water, crying her eyes out. Her Jigglypuff was out of her Pokéball and set herself in her trainer's lap, hoping to comfort her. It didn't help, but Robin appreciated the sentiment as she pets her beloved pink puffball of a Pokémon, and sighs. "Maybe he's right, Charlotte. Maybe there is no place in the Trainer circuit for me."  
  
"Jiggly!" Charlotte replied with a huff. No way she would let her trainer beat herself down like that. "Jig-jigglypuff!"  
  
"I wish I could understand what you were saying. Probably you are trying to make sure I'm not a sad mess. Not sure it would help." Robin said softly. The Jigglypuff pouted. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I am disappointing you as a trainer, and now I can't even smile for you." she hugged her Jigglypuff more tightly.   
  
"Robin? ROBIN!" the voice of Jodi sounded. Robin didn't know if she could look her idol in the eyes again. On the other hand, she didn't have the energy to get up and leave her spot. So Jodi eventually found her. "Oh, there you are Robin. You had me worried."   
  
"That makes one of you." Robin mumbled. Charlotte huffed. "Aside from Charlotte of course."   
  
Jodi moved over next to Robin and dropped herself on her bottom next to her. "Sorry you had to hear that from Gary. He is as thick as a brick and just as subtle. You shouldn't..."   
  
"He was right. I am not trainer material." Robin said.  
  
"It's not that he said it you have to believe it. Only you can determine whether you want to be a trainer or not." Jodi replied.  
  
"That's just the thing; I never knew in the first place if I wanted to be a trainer or not. My family has been prominent in one field for generations, but I didn't want to be defined by it and want to take my own way. I thought becoming a trainer would make a difference but..." Robin didn't finish her sentence.  
  
Jodi thought this over for a few moments. "So for all this time you have been fighting to find your way?"   
  
"I guess." Robin answered.  
  
"You know, I wanted to be a trainer because of my mother." Jodi explained. "She works on the police force. She is a hero, she protects people. She is strong. I look up to her, and so I want to be strong too."   
  
Robin listened with intrigue. So looked up to Jodi, but it was fascinating to learn that Jodi also has her own person to look up to. So she and Jodi are alike in that regard. But a question remained on her mind. "Where are you going with this?"  
  
"With this I mean, you need to find your reason for fighting. You took a path but didn't have a destination in mind. I myself vowed to become as strong a trainer as I can be, see as much of the world as I can along the way and help anyone who needs help when I meet them. Try to find out why you want to be strong and you will have a reason to go on." Jodi said.  
  
This gives Robin a lot to think about. She looked down at her Jigglypuff, whom smiled back at her. "She's totes right, you know?" Charlotte said.  
  
Robin nearly jumped out of her skin as she suddenly heard her Pokémon speak human. "You talk?"  
  
"I always like, could have always talked, silly!" Charlotte replied.  
  
"Oh, it must be the translator in my Pokédex. Proximity to it allows all Pokémon speech to be translated. It is a new feature." Jodi explained.   
  
"That's pretty neat. Where do you get one like that?" Robin asked.  
  
"Me and Gary received the prototypes, but I can ask Professor Oak where he got it and when it will be widely available." Jodi said.  
  
"That would be awfully nice of you if you could...it would bring great joy to me if I could talk with my Pokémon on an even level all the time." Robin said.  
  
As this exchange was going on, Jodi's Pokémon. "Should we tell them this spot near the water is a popular dating spot in Cerulean?" Bruteroot asked.  
  
"Nah, let them figure it out for themselves. I want to see their faces when they find out." Nevada said with an impish grin.   
  
Before anything else could happen, something brown, white small and fluffy came rushing onto the scene. A small Eevee called Vee let out several yips which were quickly translated by the Pokedex: "Quick, young trainers. I need help. My owner is in trouble." it said.  
  
"Easy there little fella..." Jodi said.  
  
"I'm a girl!" the Eevee said, slightly annoyed. Curse her species' 7 to 1 male to female ratio.   
  
"Sorry, little gal. Now, tell us what happened!" Jodi asked.   
  
"My Master, Bill...He is in trouble!" Vee explained.  
  
"Bill? The same Bill whom developed the PC System?" Gadget asked.  
  
"Yes, he is my owner and he was under attack by this weird crazy chick. She kept singing and rhyming and Bill seemed to recognize her as part of a group...what did he call it? Team Raclette or something?" Vee explained further.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Jodi realized, as her eyes went wide.  
  
"Rocket?" Robin asked, sounding afraid. "The same ones we fought near Mt. Moon?"   
  
"It is one chick, so maybe we could take her down, easy peasy!" Madley suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure, Team Rocket is never seen alone. What if she has backup?" Jodi wondered.   
  
"We got to do something, Bill is in danger." Vee said worried.  
  
"Then we have no time to waste. Robin, go back to Cerulean, get help from the Police or the Gym Trainers." Jodi asked.  
  
"But what are you going to do?" Robin asked.  
  
"I am going to try and slow Team Rocket Down and save Bill!" Jodi said.  
  
"That is madness! You can't defeat them on their own!" Robin asked, fearfully.  
  
"But I can hold them off long enough. I am counting on you." Jodi replied.  
  
Robin looked down for a few moments, before the look on her face twisted into one of determination. "All right. I won't let you down. Be careful. Robin said as she shot off, getting some reinforcements.  
  
"Little Eevee, lead the way." Jodi said to Vee.   
  
"Oh, I'm eager to crack some Rocket skulls!" Madley said as he cracked his knuckles.   
  
"This is not a drill! This is a full-on mission! And we are bringing it to a successful end!" Amelia said, spreading her wings and flying up.   
  
"I still wonder if it is wise to go up against the Rockets on our own. Last time we were in a group." Bruteroot said.   
  
"We are strong enough to take on any brainless mook. Where is your sense of adventure, BR?" Nevada noted.   
  
"We are going to do this. Mom would never leave an innocent behind, and neither will I." Jodi said as she and her team followed the Eevee to Bill's cottage.   
  
Robin was running like crazy towards Cerulean, she was nearing the city as she was bumping into someone. "Whoa where is the fire?" the person she bumped into asked. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" Robin was not happy to see the person she ran into was Gary. "Weren't you that girl that wiped out during the Nugget Bridge challenge."   
  
"Yes, Yes I am. But I have places to be. So please step aside." Robin asked meekly.  
  
"I could. But who says I want to. Either you admit you are not trainer material or you defeat me in battle to get through." Gary said with a smug grin on her face.  
  
If Gary was just being a jerk to her, if she had run into him under any circumstance, she may have turned around. But now, Jodi was in trouble and she wouldn't let up. She grabbed Gary by the collar, whom was immediately surprised by this action as Robin screamed in his face. "You let me through you big bumbling buffoon! Jodi is on trouble and I need to get help. So you back down or so help me..."  
  
"Wait, Jodi is in trouble?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is going to take on Team Rocket on her own!" Robin explained.  
  
"Why didn't you say so? Damn that girl..." Gary said, genuine worry on his face.  
  
"Didn't you dislike each other?" Robin asked confused.  
  
"Yes...no...maybe." Gary sighed. "We have a complicated history. But I don't want her hurt. We need to get help now." Gary said, as both she and Robin continued on to Cerulean.   
  
Vee the Eevee had led them to Bill's Cottage. The door was still open but no sound or light came from inside. The team braced themselves. "If you see something, move, don't hold back, because the Rockets won't." Jodi said. Each of her Pokémon nodded. They snuck inside the home and put on the light. It looked like there had been a scuffle and several shelves were empty. Clearly whomever did this had taken more than a few stuff.  
  
They threaded carefully. Bruteroot's ears twitched as his Vine Whip shut out from under his flower, in the direction of the sound and wrapped up the source of the commotion. The one whom was wrapped up by his vines was not a person. It was a Nidorino. But it was a weird Nidorino. His eyes were human-like and he had a mop of spoky brown hair on his head. "Don't hurt us, we are not a threat!"   
  
"We?" Jodi asked.  
  
"Bill, Spike?" the Eevee said, raising an eyebrow. "You smell of both of them but which of them are you?"  
  
"We are both. The Rocket girl, she has a sick sense of humor. She thought it would be funny to put us both in the experimental teleporter together, and this is what became of us." the human/Nidorino hybrid explained. "They also took everything, our research, our TM's..."   
  
"Where is she now?" Jodi asked.  
  
"I don't know, she skipped off as soon as she was done with us." Spike/Bill said. "We are stuck this way now. Our teleporter is still intact, but we need some help to reprogram it to separate us again. We cannot do it when we are like this."  
  
"I'll do it. I'm not a fighter, but I am a thinker; The Bill half of him gives me instructions and I'll fix him. The rest of you can chase that Rocket chick." Gadget suggested.  
  
"She can do that?" Spike/Bill asked intregued.  
  
"Believe me, if there is a Pokemon smart enough to do it, it is Gadget." Jodi assured him.   
  
"I still smell her...I can track her scent." Vee explained as she sniffed the floor.  
  
"You are not going after her on her own, are you?" Bill/Spike asked.  
  
"I have one of my friends get reinforcements. We'll be fine." Jodi assured him. "I cannot let those Rockets hurt anyone else."   
  
"Vee, you already got her help, you don't have to do more." The Bill/Spike fusion said to the Eevee.  
  
"They attacked our home and took your hard work. I will not stand for it." Vee said. "Don't try to talk me out of it." Vee said. "I promise to only track and not fight."   
  
"Fine!" Bill/Spike relented. "But be careful."   
  
"We will!" Jodi assured him. As she left the building, Bill/Spike ran towards the lab with Gadget behind him.  
  
He opened the teleporter as the Rattata sat down behind the computer. "Ok, you need to do the following..." the Bill part of the Bill/Spike fusion said, hoping he would get all info out before the fusion would damage his memories beyond repair.  
  
Somewhere else, a demented girl was having a field day. "Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of Posie. A-tishoo, a-tishoo! You all fell down!" Juno said as she had swept through the trainer of the Nugget Bridge.  
  
"Y-y-you win. Please take a Nugget and never come back, please?" the last trainer stammered.   
  
"Did you hurt your head in the fall? I don't want one, I want them all! Happily, happily, all the more shiny for me." Juno said as she approached the lead trainer of the Nugget Bridge.  
  
"B-b-but that is against the rules." the trainer said nervously.   
  
"B-b-but...I don't care." Juno said as she let out a disturbing grin.  
  
"Leave him alone, Rocket scum!" Juno turned around as she saw Jodi, her Pokemon and Vee arrive on the scene.  
  
"Oh, the Eevee is back from going away. And she brought someone new to play!" Juno said with delightful glee. "A cute Eevee for me to keep and a fool whom I'll put to sleep."   
  
"Playtime's over! I'll kick your butt, return what you stole and hand you over to the authorities." Jodi said, trying way too hard to sound heroic, like she was copying something out of a superhero cartoon.   
  
"I don't think that will do. It's not over for me, but for you!" Juno said as she snapped her fingers. Several Rockets seemed to come out of nowhere and gather around Jodi. They were all female Grunts, and they were dressed like maids with Rocket elements. "These are my nannies, hun! Don't mind if they join the fun?"  
  
Jodi's Pokemon took on battle positions as she stared down the Rocket Executive. "Bring it on!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here. 
> 
> I didn't intend to, but the Lass from last chapter has gained an expanded role. Robin was a lass in the game with a Jigglypuff, so she is not technically an OC. 
> 
> Anyhow, like Vega, Juno is a Rocket executive whom incorperates elements of various NPC's in the game, several whom have bearing on the plot of my nuzlocke. 
> 
> While Bill was combined with a Clefairy in Firered and Leafgreen, here he was combined with a Nidorino like the Let's Go games!
> 
> Jodi kicked Gary's butt again. I wanted to include another musical moment with the song 'we will rock you' but I decide to keep that for later.


	7. Chapter 6: Cerulean City Part II

** BERSERK: A LEAFGREEN NUZLOCKE **   
**CHAPTER FIVE: CERULEAN CITY, PART II**

****

“Bring it on!” Jodi said as she prepared to face off against the Rockets. Juno’s ‘Rocket Nannies’ all summoned several Pokémon of their own. Jodi wouldn’t stand down.

When a horde of Machop approached, Bruteroot jumped in and dispersed a blue powder from his bulb, which made the Machop stagger, the Sleep Powder taking effect. Once they were weakened he grabbed them in his vines and slammed them around in the ground. A small group of Rattata rushed in, and a large Raticate. But several Razor Leafs shot out and knocked them out.

Amelia flew through the air, confronted by a few Zubats and Beedrills. Amelia picked up speed, rushing like an aerial projectile, slamming into them and knocking them out of the air. Some of the Zubats started using Supersonic. Amelia stopped mid-air as her eyes flashed and she shook her head. Being confused was not a pleasant experience. Her vision was blurry, she was dizzy and she had trouble concentrating. However, despite that, Amelia pushed through and Quick Attack’d more of her enemies. “Those dirty tricks will not keep a disciplined bird like myself down!”

Madley was Karate Chopping some Rattata and Machop down, but the Koffings were all floating out of reach of his Rock tombs. The Koffings smirked and shot disgusting globs of Sludge at Madley. The Mankey was quick on his feet and dodged them. However, he couldn’t reached those Koffings…yet. He summoned a large rock by slamming his fist in the ground, initiating Rock Tomb. Then he used a powerful kick to knock the Rock in the air, then met it mid-air to shatter it with Karate Chop, pelting the Koffings with the huge chunks of rock, knocking them down.

Nevada curled up as several of the Rockets’ Pokémon charged at him and clawed, tackled and bit at them, but the Defense curl made sure that she was well protected from the attacks. She barely felt it. But she got what she wanted, her pursuers were close. She used Rapid Spin, so that the Mons whom had been so foolish to get so close, were knocked away by the rapid spinning.

Jodi herself, as she saw her team dealing with the Rockets’ Pokémon, she would make a beeline for Juno herself. However, the Rocket Nannies she summoned got in the way. They removed the maid-like robes, revealing bodysuits underneath. One of them kicked at her and she managed to lean back to avoid it. A second kick she blocked, grabbed the leg of the Rocket Grunt and threw her away, but she flipped in the air and landed safely. She avoided being kicked again until a second snuck up on her and kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. As she lay on the ground, clutching her stomach, another one loomed over her and raised her foot, ready to stomp on her face, but Jodi rolled aside and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back.

In the background, Juno was cheering. “So much fun, whoa Nelly! This is better than the telly!” she sang joyfully, taking way too much delight in a girl her age beaten up by four grown women.

And those women were strong fighters. Jodi may not be fully grown but she did get a good martial arts training, but these were not the average grunts and they outnumber her. Jodi blocked a punch and delivered one herself to one of the nannies, but then received an elbow to her face. She was then sweeped across the legs and knocked to the ground. “Let her get up, it’s not done. I still want to have more fun.” Juno said as she clapped her hands in delight. Ok, it was a bad sign if they didn’t finish her and instead continue to want to kick her butt.

“Jodi’s in trouble!” Bruteroot said as a snapping Raticate got too close and he used his forelegs to keep it off him from a distance.

“Kind of busy at the moment!” Madley said as he rolled out of the way of a Zubat’s Wing Attack. “Can’t save her if we can’t save ourselves!”

“Damn, get out of our way!” Amelia growled under her breath as she dodged some energy that some Venonat shot form their eyes, doing her best to not be hit by the Confusion.

Jodi fell onto the ground after taking a hit from the nannies again. Her joints ached as Juno seemed to have calmed a bit. “What a fun toy you did make, not one easily to break. But the end of playtime is nigh, so bye-bye!” Juno said with a wave of her hands. Jodi was seemingly at the mercy of the Rocket Nannies…

But then something purple shot by and knocked the Nannies down. It was spinning like a boomerang, even returning back to its owner. The Starmie landed next to a girl with red hair in a ponytail, a sleeveless yellow shirt and shorts with suspenders. She was barely older then Jodi. “So you are the brats whom are causing trouble?” she said as she turned to Juno. “I’m Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gym Leader, and I am takin you down.”

“What a fun day, more toys were brought to play.” Juno said, not looking afraid in the slightest.

“And she’s not alone!” the voice of Robin said as she and Gary also arrived on the scene. “Hey, Jodi. Me and Gary brought back-up!” 

“Gary too? I didn’t know you still had a heart in there, Gary.” Jodi teased as she got up.

“I didn’t want anything happen to you before I got a chance to defeat you.” Gary said as he crossed his arms. “Besides, I’m not a monster.”

“You still care, admit it.” Jodi said.

“Can you all please catch up after we deal with the crisis at hand?” Misty asked.

“Right…” Gary, Robin and Jodi said at the same time.

With Misty and her friends joining the fight, they were easily able to deal with the Rocket Pokémon’s superior numbers and the Nannies found themselves on the receiving end as they had to rapidly dodge the Swifts Misty’s Starmie.

This left an opening towards Juno, Jodi rushing at her. However, Jodi stopped in her tracks when Juno’s Gloom landed in front of her. “Nah-ah!” Juno mockingly waved her finger. “It won’t be that easy. Now it’s time for you to feel the squeezy!” The Gloom’s eyes opened, glowing green as the grass on the ground elongated into vines and grabbed Jodi in a Grass Knot. Jodi felt the grass strands tighten.

However, a Razor Leaf came out of nowhere and cut the grass strands and freed Jodi. Robin stood beside Jodi with her Jigglypuff and a Bellsprout. “Good job, Ziggy!” Robin said, petting the Bellsprout on its head. “You okay, Jodi?”

“Yeah, you saved my bacon twice today.” Jodi said.

“You shouldn’t have been so foolish to go after her on your own.” Robin said.

“It worked out in the end, we have her on the ropes.” Jodi said as she looked at Juno.

“I admit I was surprised, but I’m done playing nice!” Juno said in a sing-song voice. “Sludge Bomb!” Her Gloom fires purple blobs of sludge, Jodi and Juno jumping aside to dodge, as the blobs exploded as they hit the ground.

“I’ll hold that overgrown Stinkweed off, go get her!” Robin said as her Jigglypuff and Bellsprout were battle-ready. Jodi nodded and rushed off. “Charlotte, Rollout!” the Jigglypuff curled up in a ball, and rolled into the Gloom, preventing it from coming to her mistress’ defense. But the Gloom then turned her wrath on Charlotte, backhanding the Jigglypuff with its stubby arm.

“Ziggy, Vine Whip!” The Bellsprout shot out its vines, wrapping around one of the Gloom’s arms, but it pulled and the Bellsprout was dragged towards it. It opened its mouth and hit the Bellsprout with a close-range Sludge Bomb, sending it flying. “Ziggy!”

“She’s no fun, she’s no joy, an easily broken toy!” Juno mocked before Jodi rushed in and tried punching her, but Juno displayed some surprising acrobatic skills and backflipped. “Missed me, now you got to kiss me!”

“I’m done playing games, Juno!” Jodi growled.

“Oh, but I’m not!” Juno threw another Pokéball, from which a Meowth emerged whom headed straight for Jodi, claws out upon being released from her Pokéball.

“Oh no you won’t!” Gary came out of nowhere, tackling the Meowth to the ground, which started to flail wildly. Gary’s own Pokémon were holding off the Rockets’ Pokemon and the Nannies so he was unarmed against a Pokémon. “Don’t stand around, go get her!” he said as he ignored the pain the scratch of the Meowth on his face caused.

Jodi felt surprise, but also delight at Gary coming to her aid. This was more like the childhood friend she knew. “Your games are dangerous, Juno! They end now!”

“No! I don’t want them to end! There are many more tricks I have around the bend!” she rushed at Jodi and delivered a kick, but Jodi blocked. Jodi grabbed at Juno but she leapt back, blew a raspberry. This cost her as Jodi punched her in the face as she stumbled back. But then she burst out in maniacal laughter as she charged at Jodi, tackling her to the ground, and the two started rolling across the ground, wrestling each other.

Robin saw her Pokemon knocked back by Juno’s Gloom. She just couldn’t get past it. And Jodi was still fighting Juno, and she could do nothing to help. “Out of the way, you weed! My friend needs help!” she shouted at the Gloom, whom just smirked. “Fine then…Ziggy, Sleep Powder!” the Bellsprout spat out some blue powder at the Gloom, whom jumped aside to dodge. “Charlotte, Sing!” the Jigglypuff made music, and actual physical music notes came out of her mouth, as the Gloom dodged the Sleep Powder, it would run into the Music notes. The Gloom staggered, dropped down and snored. “Vine Whip and Pound!” Ziggy shot out a vine, while Jigglypuff raised its stubby arm and they both hit the Gloom at the same time. The Gloom fell on the ground, eyes swirly, signifying a knock-out.

“All right!” Robin said. Her Bellsprout then glowed with a white light. “Ziggy?” when the light died down, it was now a Weepinbell. “That’s amazing, Ziggy!” she said, the Weepinbell flapping his leaf arms in delight.

As Gary struggled to keep the trashing Meowth in his arms, it managed to squirm its way out. It turns around, hisses and raised its claws, ready to tear apart Gary, as something shot into him and knocked him down. “I was supposed to stay back, but I thought that that pussycat could learn some manners.” Vee said.

“Thanks, little fella.” Gary said.

“I’M A GIRL!” Vee shouted. The Meowth got up and hissed at her, so Vee didn’t press on. The Meowth charged, but Vee turned around, scratched the ground and kicked up sand in the eyes of the Meowth, whom missed her attack, tripped and rolled across the floor.

It was heading right towards the brawl with the other Pokémon going on. “Incoming!” Vee shouted.

Nevada had knocked out an Ekans as she saw the Meowth rolling towards her. She rubbed her clawed hands and waited for the Meowth to get closer. When it was done rolling and uncurled dazed, the Meowth’s last conscious thought was that of a clawed hand slamming into her, and sending her flying. “That felt good!” Nevada said. She was engulfed in a white glow. “That felt REALLY good!” She enlarged as her armored plates became armored scale-like spikes, and her claws long and spear-like. Nevada was now a Sandslash. “Sweet!”

Jodi and Juno were still wrestling each other, now Jodi was on the bottom and Juno on top, cackling madly. “I must honestly say, I am having a lot of fun today!”

“Just shut up!” Jodi said as she headbutts Juno knocking her back. She then grabbed Juno around the waist, and lifted her up.

“What the…Put me down!” Juno said with panic in her voice.

“Gladly!” She then slammed down the Rocket girl into the ground with a Supplex.

“Nighty…night.” Juno said as she fainted. Around the area, the other Rockets and their Pokémon all had fainted too. “Glad that is over.”

“My Gym Trainers should follow soon after with the police to book these bozo’s.” Misty noted. “Good work out there, you three. I can’t wait to see you take on my Gym challenge. I’m going to have a good time fighting you for sure.”

“Thanks, but Robin and Gary are the heroes. I was being the punching bag whom slowed down the Rockets long enough for them to come back with you. Otherwise I’d be done for, for sure.” She turned to Robin first. “Great work, Robin. It seems you have found your strength.”

“I wanted to help you, and that Gloom was in the way…I needed to help you so I had to be strong. I get what it means now. Have a reason to fight. I want to fight…so I can be strong enough, and protect those I care about. Next time, I will not stay down. I will be getting up every time I’m knocked down.” Robin replied.

“Oh please, you are making me sick.” Gary grumbled. “But I admit I was maybe hasty in calling you…unfit. There is hope for you. Just don’t waste the chance you’re given.” Gary said.

“Gary, thanks for coming to my aid.” Jodi said. “I don’t know when and why we stopped being friends, but good to know that despite everything…there is still some of the Gary I remember in there.”

Gary turned his back and sighed, not wanting to show some weakness. “Just don’t forget you owe me one.” He wanted to walk away, but after a few steps, he stopped briefly. “I don’t know where we stand now, Jodi but I still would hate for something to happen to you.”

“I still care too Gary. If only you can try to be less of a butt at time.” Jodi said.

Gary smirked. “I am not going easy on you. But I can tone down some…aspects.” Gary said. “Now things are under control, I’m going to the Pokémon center. I want my Pokémon healed up when I am winning that Cascade Badge tomorrow.

“Confident one, are you?” Misty called out.

“Just saying.” Gary said as he left the scene.

“Okay, that scuffle must have unwedged that stick up his butt somewhat.” Nevada said as she and the others regrouped with Jodi.

“Nevada? You evolved! You look great.” Jodi said.

“I know.” Nevada said as she brandished her new long, fuller claws. “I am eager to test these babies out.”

“It will not be for Misty’s gym since you’re a Ground type and all, but there is an Electric Gym in Virmillion with your name on it we can go to afterwards.” Jodi assured her.

“I want to get some licks in too!” Madley said, pouting.

“Jodi…” Robin said. “Thank you for everything. I would not advise you pull off a stunt like this again. But thanks to you I have found my strength.” She raised her Pokéball. “Now if you excuse me, I am going to heal up, take up the Nugget Bridge challenge again and then face Misty.”

“I wish you all the best of luck, my friend.” Jodi said. Robin beamed, waved goodbye and left the scene. “It just occurs to me that she didn’t call me Jodi-sama anymore.” Jodi noted, until she received a text on her phone. It said ‘Thanks for all, Jodi-sama!’ “Cheeky little thing.” Jodi said with a chuckle.

“We should see how things are with Bill after that catastrophe Juno put him through.” Vee said.

“You go and check up on him, I got everything covered.” Misty assured her.

“Thanks Misty.” Jodi said. “You still owe me a match.”

“And I’m looking forward.” Misty said.

With that, Jodi and her team, plus Vee, ran back to Bill’s cottage. Once they were there, they found Bill and Spike, both back to normal. “Jodi, I am glad to see you. Gadget really pulled through for me.”

“Aw shucks, it was nothing.” Gadget said, blushing.

“In fact, there is something I want to ask you, Jodi. She is such an extraordinary and intelligent specimen, I want to ask if you would allow me to have her work at my lab full time. I could benefit from her assistance.” Bill asked.

“It would be great for Gadget…But we’d travel without her.” Jodi said.

“I am not a fighter, I’d just slow you down.” Gadget said. “Besides, if I’m smart enough to operate a teleporter, I can operate a phone, you can call me anytime something is up.”

“If we are going that route, I want to give my own two cents.” Vee said. “Bill, you have been a good owner, but I’m not a brainiac. I am a fighter. Whenever you are tinkering, I am outside keeping wild Pokemon out of the garden. But Jodi is a strong trainer and…”

“You want to be traded for Gadget?” Bill asked.

“That way we all win. I get to fight, she gets to tinker with you. And we can keep contact since both you and Jodi have cell phones.” Vee suggested.

“If it is what you really want…if this is ok with you, Jodi.” Bill asked.

“This would be Gadget’s dream, to work with one of the greatest minds in Kanto…and as long as we can keep in touch, I don’t see much of a problem.” Jodi said. It felt both saddening but hopeful to say that.

“It was fun traveling with you guys, but in a circuit centered around combat, I could not follow you there.” Gadget said.

“Hey, not every seed grows into a different plant. You will get to grow in your own way.” Bruteroot assured her.

“Every unit has its own role. Yours is not on the front, we knew that.” Amelia added.

“Yeah, we can’t all be kick-ass combat types like me.” Madley added. Amelia rolled her eyes.

“If that’s the way you roll, keep rolling, gal pal!” Nevada said with a friendly wink.

“But it is not goodbye now, yet. After all we are still in Cerulean for a while, with a gym match coming up. We’ll have a good time together as a team for a few more days before we part ways. But know you’re always one of us.” Jodi said as she bent down to see her Rattata more to eye level.

“With an intellect like mine, I could never forget.” Gadget said.

Jodi’s phone then rang. “Hello, Mom?”

“Jodi Olivia Hale! What are these reports I’m getting of you getting into two scuffles with Team Rocket?”

“Er…you see it’s like this…” Jodi said. “Guys, back me up!”

“I am willing to fight rockets, but I’m not getting in between you and your mom.” Bruteroot said.

“Traitor…” Jodi mumbled. She would be lucky to convince her mom not to take her home right then and there…

Outside of Cerulean, a police wagon has come to pick up the Rockets for transport to prison. Or they would have done so if the van hadn’t crashed. It had been intercepted halfway to prison, and now a bunch of Rockets forced open the van, letting one of their Executives and her Nannies out.

Juno looked sheepish and ashamed as she confronted her fellow Executive Vega, and looked like a child caught haven broken a vase after being asked not to play indoors. Vega looked at her from behind his mask. “I needed to cash in several favors with our contact to get you out…You should not have played around so much.”

“I’m sorry Uncle Vega.” She said. “But all is not for naught, lookie at what I got…” she said as she picked something from her braces. What appeared to be part of her braces is actually a micro-chip. “Got some backup data in my brace, not they thought of it as a typical hiding space. They didn’t get it and if we make haste, the mission was not a total waste!”

“Data from Bill himself? That could always prove useful. For now I am sure the Boss will keep you as an Executive. But make sure that when you play games, is when the odds are in your favor. Don’t allow your…quirks to jeopardize the mission again.”

“I pwomise Uncle Vega.” Juno said with a very fake regretful pout.

“I should not take your word for it. But I know you are loyal to the Rocket cause so you get the benefit of the doubt. Now, let’s move on, before we draw more unwanted attention.” Vega said.

“Can we stop for ice cream along the way?” she asked.

“Sigh…fine!” Vega groaned.

“Yay!” she said as she joyfully skipped behind Vega. But she also muttered something to herself: “I don’t know how, I don’t know when…But one day, Jodi-girl, we will play again!”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Became longer then expected so Cerulean City will be a trilogy of chapters, with the third part including the gym battle, which will be less smooth then Brock's.
> 
> Ziggy the Bellsprout was a Pokemon I caught in my nuzlocke but never used on my team so I hence gave it to Robin.
> 
> And the gift Eevee is normally obtained in Celadon, but due to Bill's fav pokemon being Eevee and the fact I don't use Eevee until it evolves will not affect the story too much, aside from establishing Vee as a character before her evolution.


	8. Chapter 7: Cerulean Gym Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jodi takes on the gym challenge but things go south rather quickly.
> 
> Also decided to incude Gary and Robin earning their second badge as it would be fun to show off. 
> 
> We see more off Coat and Hoodie, but the more we learn about them, the more we realize how little we really know about them. What is their connection to Jodi?
> 
> And what is going on with Jodi? 
> 
> Well, some of these questions will be answered in due time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Robin's PIkachu has the name I also gave a female Pikachu I once used in a recent Diamond Run.

BERSERK: A LEAFGREEN NUZLOCKE CHAPTER FIVE: CERULEAN GYM CHALLENGE

“Kadabra! Confusion!" Gary said as he ordered one of his newly evolved Pokémon to attack. The Kadabra shot out a wave of mental energy from its eyes at the Psyduck in front of it, knocking the platypus-like Pokémon down. "No prob at all." Gary said smugly.

"Return, Kappa." Misty said as she recalled her Psyduck. "Not bad, kiddo! But don't get overconfident.

"It's not overconfidence if you can back up everything you say." Gary shot back.

"Oh, you got some bite to you. Neat. But you are not done. Nightstar!" Misty then brought a Starmie onto the field. It was not as big and strong as the one she used against the Rockets, but should be a decent challenge for a gym battle.

"Kadabra, Confu-" Gary ordered.

"Water Pulse!" Misty said, and a sphere of water formed on top of its most upper arm's point, which it shot at the Kadabra, hitting it dead on and knocking it back. "Your Kadabra is strong and fast, but not as fast as my Starmie."

"Kadabra, Confusion again!" Gary growled. Kadabra just stared around him, as if in a daze. He shook his head and whacked himself over the head with a spoon. "Oh no..." Gary said as he realized his Kadabra was confused.

"Water Gun!" Misty said as a powerful stream of water shot from Starmie's tip and knocked Kadabra around the arena, in a wall. It was knocked out. "Still so confident, kid?"

"Got to admit, that Starmie packs a punch. But I'm not done. Raticate!" Gary let out another of his Pokémon whom had recently evolved. "Raticate, Quick Attack!"

"Water Gun!" Misty ordered, as the starfish Pokémon fired rapid bursts of water, bu the Raticate agilely dodged all bursts of water, and then rammed into the Starmie, knocking it back. "Water Pulse!" The water sphere shot at the Raticate, hitting it, but Raticate stood strong, and unlike Kadabra wasn't confused.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" The Raticate shot out and dug its fangs into the Starmie. "Now, don't let go!"

"Shake it off, Nightstar!" Misty ordered, but no matter what the Starmie did, the Raticate didn't let up.

"Bite!" Raticate's fangs became engulfed in a dark outline, the Dark-Type Attack infusing its fangs and sent a shock through the Starmie's system, whom went limp in the Raticate's jaws and its center jewel flashed. "And that's a win."

"Return, Nightstar." Misty said as she recalled her Pokémon. "Well, you beat me fair and square, you hereby get the Cascade Badge and the TM for Water Pulse."

Gary let out a victorious smirk as he took the badge and put it in his badge case. "That wasn't too bad. You were almost a challenge."

"You are lucky you had one badge and couldn't go all out." Misty said.

"Believe me, when I get to the level when you can go all out, even then I'll win." Gary said. "I'll win them all. Thanks for the badge though."

"Prick." Misty muttered under her breath.

Gary headed out as he passed some other trainers whom waited their turn. Including Jodi and Robin. "Hey Gary..." Jodi greeted. Gary turned her way and raised an eyebrow. "Congrats on winning your badge. That was a good match."

"Of course it was. It had me." Gary said with a smirk. His face turned neutral. "I know you will win the next badge too. Just don't take too long, don't want you to fall behind and I don't want the only person whom is half a challenge to falter."

"I promise I won't." Jodi said.

Gary turned to leave, as Robin suddenly asked: "You're not staying to see her fight?" she asked. Gary and Jodi eyed her. "Well, I thought you were friends...sort of? Wouldn't it be supportive to watch her battle?"

"She'll do fine without me. Besides, I'm getting ahead fine, no way I'm just going to let that lead slide." Gary said as rubbed his thumb across his nose.

"But..." Robin wanted to say.

Jodi raised a hand. "Just let him be. Besides, it's almost your turn. So don't bother, please, and focus on your own challenge." Robin did as she was asked, sighed and grabbed her bag before heading inside the stadium to confront Misty on her own. "As for you Gary...good luck."

"I don't need luck, but thanks for the sentiment I guess." Gary said as he walked off, and out of the gym. He would head for the Pokémon center and continue on.

"You should have stayed to watch."

Gary was surprised his Charmeleon got out of his Pokéball. "How did you get out?"

"We can get out any time we want, we choose to stay in there." Charmeleon said. "We are not pets you stuff away, we are partners."

"I got that part but why should I stay? I want to get ahead, so I can be the best." Gary said.

"Those whom did something first are not always the best at those things." Charmeleon reminded him.

"Even so, I don't think she would want me around. We are barely back on normal speaking terms. Not going to jeopardize it. I'd just ruin the mood." Gary explained.

"So you want things to be right between you two?" Charmeleon asked.

"I think I want. I still want her as my rival. But..." Gary bit his lip.

"Why can't she be both? Friendly rivalries exist." Charmeleon noted.

"I just can't do this. I ruined our friendship before. She may only be cordial because she feels she owes me for helping her. But she shouldn't feel like she'd owe me." Gary said. "So let's just move on and not bother with something that can't be."

"It would be so simple, but you humans make it so hard for yourself." Charmeleon muttered, though it was clear Gary stopped listening.

"Quick Attack, Rayla!" Robin said, as her Pikachu charged at the Horsea she confronted.

"Smokescreen, Kelpie!" Misty ordered as her Horsea blew some thick black smoke from its tubular mouth. The Pikachu hence dove through the smoke, but hit nothing. The Pikachu tried to look through the smokescreen but found nothing of the Horsea, as it was suddenly hit by a Bubble and knocked back. "Can't hit what you can't see?" Misty asked.

Robin gritted her teeth. She should have the advantage but Misty was a more experienced trainer. She was going to lose at this rate...No, don't break down, don't get nervous. You dealt with the Rockets, she should be able to do this. She would be strong. Like Jodi was strong. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was meant as a calming exercise, but it gave her an idea. While her eyes were closed, she still heard everything; the water moving, the people in the stands talking...

"Rayla, don't rely on your sight. You can hear just as well. Track the Horsea that way and strike!" she said. The Pikachu nodded and her ears twitched. She tried to filter out the unnecessary sounds. Her left ear twitched as she lifted her heart-shaped tail. She didn't hesitate and shot out a Thundershock from the direction she heard a splash, and the sound of a Horsea screaming filled the arena. When the smoke cleared, the Horsea was seen floating on top of the water, out cold.

Jodi and some others in the waiting room were looking on the screen at the battle. "Good job, Robin." Jodi couldn't help but say.

"Kelpie, return." Misty returned her Pokémon "Well, that was clever of you, and it seems someone got a confidence boost. But you are only halfway done."

"And I am going through, nothing should be done halfway." Robin said, sure of herself, petting her Pikachu.

"That's the spirit. Nightstar, come out!" Misty called upon her Starmie again, having completely healed from the battle with Gary.

"Okay, Rayla! Without the smoke, you should be able to land a solid hit." Robin said excited. "Thundershock!"

The Pikachu shot forward and shot a burst of electricity at the Starmie. It hit the Starmie head on and it flinched, but it got up and shrugged it off. "You got type advantages down, but Nightstar can take a couple of hits. Nightstar, Bubblebeam!"

The Starmie shot out several glowing bubbles, faster and stronger then the Horsea's bubbles. It hit the Pikachu head on, as struggled to get up. "Don't give up Rayla, use Quick..."

"Water Gun!" Its speed lowered by the Bubble and Bubblebeam from earlier, the Water Gun hits the Pikachu head on and knocks it out.

Robin quickly jumped to the Pikachu's side to comfort her. "Rayla? I'm sorry. I thought you had it in the bag." the Pikachu opened its eyes halfway and gives a loving lick to its trainer's cheek, holding no ill will. "You best take a nice rest. You did your part great." she recalled her Pikachu in her Pokéball. She took out another. "It is up to you, Ziggy!" she said as she called upon her Weepinbell.

Misty wasn't phased. She would have expected it. "Water Pulse!" she said as the Starmie shot a sphere of water at Ziggy.

"Razor Leaf!" Robin said as Ziggy shot several razor sharp leaves, which cut through the water sphere and towards the Starmie. The Starmie quickly avoiding it with their great speed. It then launched another Water Pulse again, this time hitting the Weepingbell. "Ziggy!"

"Seems I have the speed advantage. Can you find a way to even things out?" Misty asked.

"Ziggy, Growth!" Robin's Weepinbell glowed and increased in size slightly.

"Water Gun!" Misty said as the Starmie shot out a burst of water.

"Vine Whip, Now!" Robin said. During the moment the Starmie was firing and aiming its water gun, it couldn't move away to dodge the vine that shot from the bag of Ziggy's head/body (its anatomy was confusing). It wrapped around the Starmie. "Pull it in, Razor Leaf!" The Weepinbell dragged the Starmie closer, so that it wouldn't be able to dodge the attack from that close a range. The leaves hit it point blank, and then Ziggy dropped Nightstar, whom was knocked out yet again.

"Return, Nightstar!" Misty recalled her Pokémon yet again. "You have grown in a short amount of time. Be proud. Take the Cascade Badge and the TM!"

Robin happily took her well-earned prizes and lifted her Weepinbell on her shoulder. "We did it, Ziggy! We did it!" she happily chanted as the Weepinbell flapped its leaves happily.

Misty chuckled a bit. She was fighting a lot of curious and skilled trainers today. The type she felt not ashamed to have lost to whatsoever. "Keep going as you are now. Don't falter, never stop becoming stronger. Don't stop believing." Misty advised her.

"I promise to take that to heart, Misty." Robin assured her. She felt like a million Pokédollars right now.

Gary stepped out of the PokéCenter, his team fully healed. He should great for winning a badge, so why wasn't he feeling it? That odd feeling in his stomach. He wondered if what Robin and his Charmeleon said still lingered? Doubt crept up in his mind, but he shook it off. No, he had to get working on his next challenge and he wasn't wanted anyway. He kept telling himself that. So why wouldn't he believe it. "Arceus Damn it!" he growled under his breath as he turned around, back to the Cerulean Gym.

Robin met up with Jodi halfway when the latter was heading towards the arena for her own fight with Misty. Jodi smiled at her friend. "You did good out there, Robin."

"I couldn't have done it without your support." Robin said. I'll be in the stands, cheering for you, Jodi-sama." Robin assured her.

"You don't have to call me...never mind." Jodi said. "Just sit back and enjoy the show." Jodi said as he headed for her challenge.

Robin sat down in the bleachers, next to a familiar person. "Hello, Mr. Bill. Nice of you to come."

"It would be the least I could do for the person whom saved me. That and Gadget wanted to see her trainer in action more time before she would leave Cerulean." Bill said, pointing at the female Rattata on her lap, whom gave a friendly nod to greet her. "And congrats on your own win. You did great too."

"I got a few good people cheering me on, giving me courage." Robin said.

"That is important too. Now, I wonder when they come around for the snacks, they normally have good Popsicles in this place." Bill said as looked around.

"Room for one more?" a voice asked.

Robin and Bill looked around, and Robin asked with a smug grin: "Look whom changed his mind."

Gary had a grumpy look on his face as he sat down. "I thought that I would get the lead easily enough anyways so I could afford to slow down a little."

"Admit it, you did it for Jodi." Robin said.

"Admit it, you enjoy rubbing it in." Gary grumbled.

"Bruteroot, Vine Whip!" one lash of the Ivysaur's vines and the Staryu they were fighting fell down easily. "Good one, BR."

"Return, Starbit." Misty said as she recalled her Staryu. She pulled out another Pokéball. "You are fired up today. But you haven't won yet."

"Keyword being 'yet'." Jodi said.

"That's the spirit. Nightstar, go!" for the third time that day, Misty sent out her Starmie.

Hoodie was also in the stands, ignored by everyone else, enjoying a popsicle as he looked at how the fight was going. "Oh, they still sell those here? I like those." Hoodie gritted his teeth as he looked to see Coat was sitting next to him. "What's up, bro?" Coat said, with his usual toothy grin.

"Can you give it a rest?" Hoodie asked.

"No can do! I haven't even started yet." Coat said as he eyed Jodi and Misty's Pokémon battle. "And while last time, it was a too low-key event...there is more weight to this. So young and dealing with a criminal organization twice already. Oh, they grow up so fast."

"Don't you dare do anything to her." Hoodie said, sounding half-begging and half-threatening.

"Oh I won't do anything to her." Coat said. He waved his hand at a food salesman, whose eyes went glossy as he handed Coat a popsicle. "But anyone else is fair game." He took a bit off the popsicle without removing the wrapper, then snapped his fingers.

Several Razor Leaves were fired by Bruteroot and hit the Starmie, whom was knocked down. "All right, one more hit should do it, Bruteroot!" Jodi said.

"Until that hit is not delivered, you haven't won yet. Let's go, Nightstar." Misty said as her Starmie got up. However, the Starmie started to twitch. "Nightstar?" something went wrong as it violently twitched and flailed and started to grow to three times its size. The gem and the metal ring around it contorted in a misshapen mass as the metal parts crawled up its arm in a vein-like crack fashion. the ruby at the center now looks like a spiky, gem-like mass.

"Holy Muk!" Jodi muttered. "Er...There are no Gigantamax spots in Kanto, right?"

"I don't know what this is..." Bruteroot said, a chill going down his spine and up his flower as if someone cast an Ice beam on it.

The Starmie roared and starting shooting Swift stars everywhere around the arena, not caring what it would hit. Hoodie got up and grabbed Coat by his collar. "What did you do?"

"You know just as well as me what I did. You can do it too, even if you are too much of a Skitty to do so!" Coat said, no fear evident in his voice, seeming to be rather amused.

"What are you up to?" Hoodie growled.

"Just enjoy the show and find out." Coat chuckled.

"Nightstar, calm down!" Misty sad, but whatever happened to the Starmie, it made sure to no longer listen to her trainer. "Damnit...Kappa, Kelpie!" She summoned two other Pokémon on an even level as her Starmie, after all she didn't want to hurt her own Pokémon. Both of them jumped uop and fired a water Pulse at it, but they may as well have thrown a pebble at it.

The Starmie roared in rage as it sprayed them with what appeared to be a water gun, but the fact that the water let out some steam and it left some burns on the Psyduck and Horsea it knocked out meant it was something else. "What the...I never taught it Scald!" Misty said fearfully. The Starmie loomed over her. "Nightstar, please!" The Nightstar raised one of its appendages to bring it down upon her trainer.

However, a vine wrapped around it and held it back, courtesy of Bruteroot. Bruteroot was struggling with the enlarged Starmie so Jodi also held on the Bruteroot to help her pull. "Get out of there!" she shouted at Misty. "Everyone get out of here."

"We have to do something." Robin said from inside the stands as people fled the scene, but she, Gary and Bill remained behind.

"We don't even know what happened to that Starmie." Gary said. "We can't just rush in without a plan."

"We cannot stand by and do nothing?" Robin asked nervously.

"No, but..." Gary said. "We need to think of something fast."

"Let us first help these people out

"Turn it back!" Hoodie threatened, Coat still being unimpressed.

"I can't even if I wanted to and I don't wanna!" Coat mocked. You know what to do. Precious little...Jodi she is calling herself nowadays right? You know what to do to save her." Hoodie let go of coat, frustration apparent on his face. But Hoodie resigned and snapped his own fingers.

Jodi and Bruteroot were flung across the room, and onto the floor, hard and painfully when they finally were thrown off by the gigantified Starmie. Not good. At least it wasn't aiming its attention at the crowd and her friends. Good. But now it is intent on crushing her and Bruteroot. Definitely not good!

The Starmie charged up a water Pulse the size of a cannonball and it shot at them. "Jodi, look out!" Bruteroot jumped in and took it, but the power of that attack was enhanced by...whatever caused that Starmie to go berserk. He was on his last legs as he was knocked down.

"Bruteroot!" Jodi said. "this isn't normal, fair play has to go out the window now! Everyone!" Jodi let out Amelia, Madley, Vee and Nevada. "Guys, give it everything you got!"

"On it!" they all said. Madley started by creating a rock tomb to trap its legs in stone. Nevada jumped on top of the Starmie and started slashing away with her claws, as Vee and Emelia kept ramming into it with Quick Attack. That slowed the Starmie down for a bit...but it broke free of its restraints, started to spin around rapidly and knocked all of them; They were all barely able to stand.

"Get away from her!" Gary shouted as he, Robin and their Pokémon arrived. They barraged the giant Starmie with attacks. It may not be able to do much but distract it, but they hoped it would be enough to buy them time. Charmeleon's Ember, Raticate's Quick Attack, Kadabra's Confusion, Pidgeotto's Gust, Ziggy's Razor Leaf, Rayla's Thundershock and Charlotte's Doubleslap all made it stagger a bit with thier combined force.

Ten suddenly something big wrapped around the Starmie. A Gyarados, whom was able to properly keep the Starmie down. "Just keep tit up, Niagra!" Misty shouted at the Gyarados. She had been forced to pull out one of her stronger Pokémon after all.

"It may stop it, but how do we reverse...whatever, that is?" Gary asked.

"I don't know. It is not a Mega, Dynamax or Gigantamax form. This is something new entirally." Bill said as he scratched his head in panic as he tried to think of something.

Jodi was still afraid. Her Pokémon were hurt. Other people and other Pokémon can get hurt. Something needed to be done. But what? It was then that she heard a fingersnap. How was she able to pick up that sound with all the ruckus and noise going on? But something else welled up in Jodi.

She felt things...she felt a second heartbeat that wasn't her own. She felt sensations she could not pick up normally. How the light touches her skin and how it vitalizes her. How the water of the arena touches her knees and legs and it felt unusually good. She picked up scents she shouldn't know what they are. It was like she was herself and someone else at the same time. "Jodi, you feel that?" Bruteroot said. At the same time it rang in her ears, the sound also seemed projected right into her mind.

She didn't know what was going on. But she, as if on instinct knew what to do. "I feel it Bruteroot, and I know what to do."

"And somehow, I feel like I know what it is. Odd." Bruteroot said. Bruteroot shot out two Vine Whips, longer and thicker than those of a normal Ivysaur. Jodi held on to Bruteroot and pulled him back. They were going to do a sort of catapult maneuver.

"This is insane but it feels right." Jodi said. "It's not like we have another idea, though." she muttered to herself. Bruteroot launched himself, Jodi holding on to him as they flung themselves in the air. Bruteroot retracted his vines slightly but held them out in front of them. More vines spawned and curled up in front of them in a drill formation.

The Vine Drill combo shot at the Starmie...It hit it inside its jewel-like center, light coming out as a crack appeared. A purple and black gas-like substance leaked out of of the crack. The starmie screamed and let out a psychic wave. The Gyarados let go as it was startled by the burst. The Starmie seemed to be paralyzed, though. Jodi than flung Bruteroot on her back, in time to land on the Starmie's jewel core in mid-air She didn't think, she just felt and plunged her hand in the crack of the jewel core. Her eyes glowed for a bit as she screamed, and both she and the Starmie were engulfed in a burst of light.

Hoodie clenched his hands into fists. He got even angrier when Coat was clapping obnoxiously. "How wonderful! What a show!" he eventually stopped clapping to gloat. "It was better then what I hoped it would be."

"You played me!" Hodie growled.

"Well, duh!" Coat said. "Of course I did. I couldn't lift the blocks on her without damaging her. And I only want her damaged my way. But you, whom made those blocks could undo them safely."

"Not all of them. Just enough so she could do this." Hoodie said.

"Oh, but the lock has been forced now. The rest may trickle out over time." Coat argued.

"I can put them back up." Hoodie countered.

"You really think so? You have let out a beast now! And when it gets out, it won't go back into its cage." Coat taunted.

"She is not a beast!" Hoodie shouted.

"Not yet." Coat said. "But the first step has been made. The game has officially begun. And now she has to play until the end. You know you can't stop me. I know how you think. We are two sides of a coin after all."

I know how you think too!" Hoodie said.

"Then you know it cannot be turned back. All you can do is wait for the inevitable, and see which path set out for her will be taken. Hint: It won't be the one you set out!" Coat said. Hoodie roared in anger as he tired to punch Coat, but Coat seemed to vanish in thin air. His voice rang out a final time: "Until next time, brother!"

Hoodie's anger cooled down, replaced by something else. Dread, sadness. "Damn you!" he said as sank to his knees and punched the floor.

After the light died own, Jodi stood there, dazed. Bruteroot looked exhausted and dropped on his stomach. He needed his rest. The Starmie lay there, KO on the floor, back to his normal size and form. Jodi's friends and the rest o her Pokémon approached her. She blinked a few times and then muttered: "Please don't tell mom. She'll be pissed at me again." After that, she promptly fainted, being caught by Gary before she hit the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 8: SS Anne Part I

Jodi was floating. It felt nice...careless and free, the wind in her hair, moving freely and unhindered by gravity. Ultimate freedom. She was laughing in joy. And she wasn't the only one. A Bulbasaur, a Squirtle and a Charmander floated next to her, also getting the joy in flight they could not have (Charmander would when it evolved but it didn't so...). She floated over a lake, seeing her reflection in it. Or at least a five year old version of her reflected. 

For some reason she didn't question it. She didn't question any of it. "Isn't this fun?" she asked her floating Pokémon friends. They let out cries of joys. 

But they weren't the only ones. There was a fourth companion. "It is." 

"I told you it would be all right, friend." Jodi said as she turned her head to her friend...but the world faded to white before she could get a good look.

Jodi jolted awake at the weird dream, sweating and shouting: "I'M NOT DEAD!" After the cobwebs in her head cleared, she looked around to see she was in her room at the Pokémon Center at which she crashed. Her Pokémon had surrounded her and kept guard over her while she was out. And now she was awake, they rejoiced and swarmed her. "Whoa, guys! Slow down! I need room to breathe!" she said, though the smile on her face showed them she was going to be fine.

"We were worried about you, girl." Bruteroot said.

"You've been out for two days." Nevada added.

"Two days? No wonder I feel stiff." Jodi said. "So...the thing where the Starmie turned into a giant monstrous berserker and where I gave you a power boost, it was not a dream?"

"Unfortunately not." Amelia said. "The Gym leader left a badge, saying anyone whom could take down a Pokémon after it was that feral and strong earned it."

"I don't know what you did but Bruteroot kicked into overdrive. Can you do me next time? I could do some major damage." Madley asked. Amelia smacked him in the back of his head with her wing. "Ow! What did I do?"

"Having no tact." Amelia groaned.

"The others are downstairs and waiting for you. Including your mother. Despite you asking, she needed to know." Vee said.

"Well, I'm going to wait until I can feel my legs again and face the music..." Jodi muttered as she turned to the nightstand next to her bed. Her Pokédex lay on it. She grabbed it but found it didn't work.

"Yeah, it got damaged in the scuffle. We should return it to the Professor to have it fixed soon." Bruteroot explained.

Jodi's eyes widened. "Wait...I can understand what you are saying."

"Er...yes, you always could do that, since the start?" Bruteroot noted.

"I could because of the translator function in my Pokédex." Jodi said.

All the Pokémon's eyes widened, aside from Madley whom scratched his head. "So, what is she trying to say?"

"Without the Pokédex, she should not be able to understand Poké-speech." Gadget said. "Yet she can hear us and understand us like we are speaking human. Since the Pokédex broke and she still hears us it means..."

"I somehow have the power to understand you on my own...But before I got the Pokédex I couldn't do it. I mean I lived with Fiona all my life and I couldn't hear her." Jodi said shocked.

"Whatever it is you did to make Bruteroot stronger, it also came with a different power, and for all we know, there could be more."

"What is happening to me..." Jodi muttered as she looked at her hands. "W-w-what am I?" she whispered.

"You are Jodi. Should be that simple." Madley said. Everyone stared at him. "I know it may sound tactless but I mean it. It's not because she can do all these things now she isn't any less of herself. She is still Jodi and we should still treat her like Jodi."

"That's really deep, didn't know you had it in you." Nevada said, raising an eyebrow.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day." Amelia muttered.

Jodi sighed. "I guess Madley is right. I'm still me. But there are things about me I don't know about. I have lots of questions, but no answers. But those will have to wait." Jodi said as she got up. "I got feeling in my legs again, and I think it is about time I let the others know I'm all right." Jodi said as she was ready to get dressed.

\-----------------------------

Jodi, back in her normal outfit walked down the Pokémon Center, up to the main hall. There in a corner, she saw her friends Robin and Gary, as well as her mother. They immediately noticed her as she walked in. "Er...hi?" Jodi said. Before she was swamped by her mother and friends. "Oh...almost hugged to death for the second time today."

"Jodi Hale, you gave me quite a scare. First you get to chase Team Rocket again and then this happened..." Jennifer said as she held her daughter close. "You know how worried I've been?"

"Granted, the chasing Rocket thing was my idea but no one saw the Gym thing coming." Jodi muttered.

"You still gave us quite a scare." Robin said.

"And the problem was we didn't even know what it was that happened even if we were there." Gary said.

"I don't know myself but I'm going to figure it out. I don't know how I'll do it. I guess I got another goal for my journey." Jodi said.

"I am not sure if I should let you continue your journey." Jennifer said. Everyone turned to her.

"WHAT?" They all asked.

"You have been having run-ins with Team Rocket and the Cerulean City incident...You know how worried that makes me as a mother?" Jennifer asked.

"You know that a Pokémon Journey is never without its dangers." Jodi reacted.

"I understand the weather, elements and wild Pokémon but on most journeys you don't face criminal charges and spontaneous berserk mutations!" Jennifer pointed out, raising her voice.

"I didn't mean to run into those Rockets. But when I did, instead of running I chose to confront them and stop them from hurting others. Like you would do. And no one saw what happened to that Starmie coming, so it is no fair to blame it on me." Jodi shot back, also raising your voice.

"STOP!" Robin shouted. Everyone looked at her surprised. "Er...I'm sorry." she said, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry but while you both are sort of right, both of you are sort of...out of line?" Robin looked even more nervous. "Why did I open my big mouth?"

"What Pinkie here is trying to say...Mrs. Hale, you are right, Jodi shouldn't just seek out danger. But like she said, she doesn't. But maybe she could do more to stay clear." Gary said. "But it would be too much to deny her her journey." Gary said. "Besides...I'd miss her as a rival."

"And as a friend." Robin noted.

"That too. If she were to give up her journey, she'd be at home and safe, but she'd be away from us." Gary said. "And most likely she is full of questions about herself, as much as we are. You can't go deny her the chance to discover things on her own?" Gary asked.

"And even if she is in trouble, if it finds her instead of the other way around, she's not alone. Her Pokémon, us...we'll be by her side." Robin noted.

"Please Mom. Don't take this away from me. I know you are talking from a desire to protect me but...I don't want to sacrifice freedom for safety." Jodi said. "I promise that I'll not willingly go after any dangerous situations." she begged.

Jennifer sighed. She was silent for a few moments. "I'll hold you to that promise, Jodi." she said.

Jodi and her friends sighed in relief. "Thanks Mom!" Jodi said as she hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. You were looking out for me."

"Sorry I told you to stop your journey. I had joy on my journey when I was young, and I should not have asked to take that away." Jennifer said as she hugged her daughter back. "Your next stop is Virmillion, right?" she asked.

"Yeah...Oh, we still have those tickets for the party at the SS Anne." Jodi realized.

"Well, I am going to be part of a security detail at the party. Though we don't expect trouble, these type of gatherings always warrant them." Jennifer said.

"Well we could use a bit of downtime before we challenge Lt. Surge for the next gym badge." Jodi said as she turned to her friends. "What do you say? Ready to enjoy ourselves?"

"I'd love to." Robin said.

"I dunno, I wanted to train a bit more before..." but he got a begging look from the two girls. "Arceusdamned Baby-Doll Eyes. All right, I guess I am skilled enough to afford a bit of downtime."

"Great!" Jodi said as she hugged her old friend. "Your inner fun hasn't died after all."

"Guess you are back to normal." Gary sighed, pretending to be annoying but he couldn't hide the hints of a smile.

Robin just felt a bit miffed that Gary was hugged by Jodi like that. Sure, he showed he wasn't as much of a jerk as she thought she was and they were childhood friends. So why did she get the urge to punch Gary in his perfect teeth? She felt it fade away when Jodi broke the hug and addressed her. "And it is a time for us to hang out too, Robin, as real new friends instead of fellow trainers."

Robin smiled. "I'd like that." She felt utterly joyful at that though she couldn't really grasp why. Was she that excited to hang out? On the other hand, she never had many human friends, so maybe that was it.

The mood was utterly ruined when a loud growling noise came form Jodi's stomach. "Oh, two days in coma worked up an appetite. Now, whom else feels like getting themselves some cheeseburgers?"

\--------------------------------------

Vega of Team Rocket was on the phone with one of his contacts. "Is everything in place on the SS Anne?" he asked.

"Sure is. I'm even part of the security detail. Been able to plant our agents at various spots on the ship, as you asked. Though I wonder why you put up such a big operation for such a small prize?"

"To you it is a small prize, but for our Boss it is a key component in his operations." Vega said softly. "So you better not mess this up, you know better then anyone how our Boss deals with those whom...displease him."

"Noted..."

Vega hung up and went over some files he got from Juno. "I hate to work with that bumbling fool. I hope he outlives his usefulness soon."

\----------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I can't come along, now working with Bill and all. But I manged to somehow fix up the Pokédex. Though the translator function is still down, which for you shouldn't be too troublesome. And Gary's Pokédex is still in order so if you and your Pokémon are near him, you won't need to reveal that new power if you don't want to." Gadget said.

Jodi held her Pokédex tightly. While she was glad she could keep understanding her Pokémon she still would be no step closer to figuring out what is up with her. But after the hassle of the past few days she feels like she needed to unwind a bit before she got to continue her journey again.

And right now she was with her friends in Vermilion City, approaching the harbor, going inside the cruise ship for the party. They flashed the tickets to the sailor guarding the entrance, whom stepped aside. "Enjoy the party."

"Oh we will!" Jodi said as she and her friends entered. "Oh, where are we going first? I heard there is a shufflepuck tournament, maybe there are some Trainers whom we can test our skills against...Oh, maybe the buffet!"

"I'm all for buffet!" Madley said as he rushed to get some food.

"I'm going after him to make sure he doesn't burst from over-eating." Amelia said.

"Yeah, right. She is as much a sucker for good food as the monkey pig is." Vee said.

"Oh, you are going to love this." Bruteroot said as he pointed at something with his front paw.

"Karaoke!" Jodi said with sparkles in her eyes. "Remember when we used to do this as kids a lot, Gary? What do you say, for old time's sake?"

"I dunno, I haven't sung in a long time." Gary said. "I don't know if I still can...No, don't pull the eyes again, Jodi!" Jodi was using the Baby-Doll Eyes again and it was super effective. "Fine. I just hope to not embarrass myself in front of all these people."

Robin was nervous to perform but seeing Jodi wanting to sing with Gary gave her a sudden urge to upstage Gary. "I wanna come too!"

"Great! Hold out, karaoke world and rejoice as the Green Leafs return with a new member!" Jodi said.

"Green Leafs?" Robin asked.

"That's what we called ourselves any time we performed." Gary noted.

"I would love to hear them sing." Bruteroot noted.

"And I'm staying too, but for a different reason." Nevada said asshe moved towards Bruteroot's side, making the Ivysaur blush.

"You do that, I am going to explore this place." Vee said. "Just call me whenever you need my help." she said as she scurried off, eager to stretch her legs and not having to watch everyone act sickly sweet and sappy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the stage!" she said as she grabbed both her friends' arms and draggd them along.

'We were right about one thing. She is still our Jodi." Bruteroot said with a fond smile as Nevada nodded in agreement.

\-------------------------------------

Hoodie has snuck on board the SS Anne to keep an eye out on Jodi. But he saw a hint of a familiar shade of black and orange. It was brief but he could sense it. "Damnit! Not so soon after the last time." He would have his hands full with Coat again.

He had tried so hard to protect her. But it was like Coat had said, and he had to admit his counterpart was right. The ball had gotten rolling and there is no stopping the momentum. He hoped that what he was able to do would be enough.

\----------------------------------------------

An excited Jodi, a slightly nervous Gary and a slightly (or a lot more nervous) Robin all stood on the stage at the karaoke at the party. They selected their song and the music started playing soon. As the lyrics popped on the screen with the video clip, the trio began to sing.

Shiny happy people laughing 

Meet me in the crowd, people, people 

Throw your love around, love me, love me 

Take it into town, happy, happy 

Put it in the ground where the flowers grow 

Gold and silver shine 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people laughing

Gary was nervous but you never guess if you listened in to him. Jodi never had any nerves at all so she just sung like always. Robin started off shaky but it was slowly getting better with each lyric she sang.

Jennifer was going around the ship with her partner as she passed the Karaoke stand and saw them perform. It warmed her heart to see, it was something she hadn't seen Jodi and her friend do in a long time. "That's my daughter and her friends!" she said to her fellow officer.

Thmoas forced a smile. "Lovely." He didn't like kids. Even less when the wonderful parents on the police force kept bragging about their perfect little angels of snot-nosed brats. He had hoped to avoid that today but he didn't expect Jennifer's daughter to be here with her pals.

Everyone around, love them, love them 

Put it in your hands, take it, take it 

There's no time to cry, happy, happy 

Put it in your heart where tomorrow shines 

Gold and silver shine 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people laughing 

Now the three were in perfect synch with their music and the crowd seemed to love them. Jennifer also cheered for them, but they didn't hear her over the crowd.

Thomas took a few steps back as she was gushing over her brat. Now despite not liking kids, he briefly felt guilty about kids being mixed up in what was to come. But he knew the price of failure and that silenced any protest the little conscience he had to be violently silenced. He would not like it but he wouldn't regret it either.

Whoa, here we go 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people laughing

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people laughing 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people holding hands 

Shiny happy people laughing 

Shiny happy people holding hands (people, happy people) 

Shiny happy people holding hands (people, happy people) 

Shiny happy people holding hands (people, happy people)

The three ended their number and the people loved it. Jodi and her friends also had enjoyed themselves greatly. "See you still got it, Big G!" she said as she pats Gary's back. "And you did well Robin, you have a lovely singing voice as well."

"Oh...thank you." Robin blushed.

"Well, it was like riding a bike. you never forget it." Gary said.

"I haven't had this much fun since...well, the gym battle before things went south. But before that it was still fun. But it is the best casual fun I had in a while." Jodi said. "Nothing can ruin this moment."

At that point, several people across the ship shed their disguises, revealing the Team Rocket Uniforms underneath. They were all armed with guns and they summoned their Pokémon. "This is a stick up! Give us al your money and Pokémon and no one gets hurt!"

Jodi sighed. "I should have known."

"Well, this time you didn't seek them out." Bruteroot noted.

"Oh dear." Robin said, feeling a bit scared. Gary growled as an intense look appeared in his eyes.

Jennifer didn't know what all these Rockets were thinking acting so bold and going for a direct attack on a high prestige target, but one thing she knew for sure. Her daughter and her friends were once again mixed up, this time not of their own volition. And she needed to protect them.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
